Zefie's Father
by Avedici
Summary: Zefie was curious about her father's identity. Based on manga of .hack/Legend of Twilight Bracelet, 4 years after .hack/Quarantine
1. Prologue

disclaimer: I don't own .hack/IMOQ and .hack/Legend of Twilight Bracelet.

Author's Note: This is my first story of Dothack, so please bear me. Suddenly this story idea came into my mind so I made it. It was based on manga of .hack/Legend of Twilight Bracelet and 4 years after .hack/Quarantine (I mixed the characters from them). Anyway, English is not my first language and I'm sorry if there are some grammatical mistakes.

**PROLOGUE**

**Zefie's POV**

"Good night, Zefie." Mama kissed my forehead since I was going to sleep.

"Good night, Mama," I said back, then closing my eyes, hearing Mama left me alone in the light room. A part of our sanctuary for monitoring the World.

After I didn't hear any steps of hers, I opened my eyes slowly, hugging my teddy bear and remembering what happened a few weeks ago.

_**FLASHBACK (based on manga of .hack/Legend of Twilight Bracelet)**_

_"Shugo-niichan, why were you born?" I questioned innocently when he accompanied me to find my mother._

_His cheeks flushed suddenly. He stammered nervously as his hands moved a lot, "We-well, you see, my mom and my dad … got together … see … and they like …."_

_I stared at him, confused. Little did that I knew. But it looked like a human was born because of the existence of his/her parents. A father and a mother._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Since I was an AI, and perhaps, an ultimate-AI-to-be, I thought the existence of Mama was enough for me. But Helba gave me another idea.

She said that Mama has a mother and a father, while I only had a mother. Surely, this led me into a big question: Who is my father? Or at least, a person assumed to be my daddy?


	2. The Picture

**THE PICTURE  
**

**Zefie's POV**

On the next day, I contacted Helba secretly. She appeared in front of me a few seconds later.

"Greetings, Small Lady." She smiled at me.

"I want you to get me a book or data about the World's history," I ordered decisively, standing with my hands on my hips while my teddy was on top of my head.

She frowned. "May I know what it is for?"

"Well, I want to know about something, a person, or maybe an AI." Unconsciously, I used the hesitant tone as I didn't want her to know my purpose clearly.

"Zefie?" She looked at me curiously, wanting me to spill it out without any forces. "Zefie, not everybody and AI can get it. If you want to know about something, you can ask me, or your mother."

I sulked, bending my head. Oh well, I should do something to get what I wanted.

I put teddy on my bed, then I approached her. My hands clasped tightly around her hands, giving her a good puppy-eye attack. The eyes full of hopes.

Usually, this technique was successful, especially when my victim was merciful person like Shugo. But it seemed I underestimated Helba. She just rubbed my head caringly, not affected by one of my great attacks. I gazed at her innocently while thinking whether I should kick her face to warn her like I did to Kamui. But then again, Helba was so calm and alert. It was not a good idea to give her physical attack.

"I want to know about the World and its people by reading their profiles. How about the great people's? The heroes and heroines in the World? I'm the Goddess' daughter. I should know about them," I explained sadly, hoping she would pity me and grant my wish. Well, thanks for my smart brain. A great excuse came to my mind fast so I could say those words.

"Hm, in that case …." Helba looked thoughtful.

"Yes?" My hope rose again. "You'll let me know, won't you?"

She smiled. "I have a book about the heroes and heroines in the World. I hope you'll like it."

I hugged and thank her.

"So, when will I get it?"

"Soon. I'll take it and be back shortly."

I nodded.

Five minutes later, she appeared again. A big book in her hand.

"Here it is, Zefie." She gave me.

"Thank you!"

"Oh!" Helba was a bit surprised. "I have a new email. I should go now." Then she disappeared.

I sat on my bed, opening the book and seeing the profiles of players in the World alphabetically. If I wanted to know who my father was, this book was helpful. I was sure that he was a very important and infamous player as he dealt with Mama, The Goddess of the World.

Hurriedly, I skipped some of them and read the ones that I knew and I wanted to know. I read about Balmung's profile, the descendant of Fianna. Then I smiled, seeing BlackRose's picture at the next. Oddly, she reminded me of that ganguro girl, Rena. It looked like Rena was the chibi version of the real heroine BlackRose. Well, I never met BlackRose anyway, so if I saw this character, it referred to Rena for me.

I also found Helba's. It was no surprise she was one of them. I loved and respected that great female hacker. Then I saw character's name with alphabet 'K'. I frowned seeing the picture of the green haired male player with red hat. It was taken so closed, showing his handsome face looking at the camera behind him over his shoulder. I could see the friendly smile and eyes with full of kindness and determination from his.

Shugo?

No! This was like Rena's case, and Shugo was the chibi version of this player.

I was stunned, reading his profile. So he was the original and first Bearer of Bracelet. The main player who beat the eight phases, saved the World, and ….

I closed the book and hugged it dearly.

He had helped Mama, freeing her from the eight chains of fate. Actually, I didn't understand why I wanted to meet him so much, at least just to thank him. Oh, what was his name anyway? I forgot (or maybe I didn't read it since what I saw first was his picture).

I checked the alphabet 'K'.

Kite.

A/N: So how is it? Any suggestions are welcomed. No flame please.

Anyway, please review.


	3. Goddess' Concern

Hello, thank you so much for reading the first chapters posted. Please enjoy this one.

**GODDESS' CONCERN**

**Aura's POV**

When Zefie was playing in the garden, I entered her room. I smiled bitterly, seeing her messy bed. I ever warned her to put her bed in order, but it seemed she never took it seriously. Maybe I should do it again.

I sighed, starting to get her bed neat. But suddenly I was surprised, seeing an opened book under the pillow. Well, it was not the first time Zefie put the book under her pillow. But the opened page of it was a sad memory.

I took it and sat on the bed. My eyes were greeted with the picture of aquamarine haired player on the opened page. My right palm caressed it slowly. This book. The history of The World. The profiles of the players and DotHack members. How could Zefie get it? Moreover, it was opened at the page of his profile. Was it a coincidence?

Slowly the memories reappeared in my artificial brain, forcing me back to think about the previous events. I still remembered all my pleads to him to save the World via corrupted emails. His adventure. His fight to survive and help his friends against the eight phases. His determination, never-give-up and anything-for-my-friends attitude. His bravery.

Until now, I never forgot every our meetings in the adventure. I really liked the way he looked at me. His deep blue eyes were full of admiration, making me felt noticed and wanted. His caring voice. The way he called my name and talked to me. I even still remembered his hurt and shocked expression when he stabbed me. His scream, calling my name desperately, when my body turned into shining parts, flying in the air. Yes, they were too precious to me, and they would be all about him. Always. In my mind. Even after I was reborn. I could not get rid of the memories about him. I missed him a lot, and he never came back. It was his choice anyway, and I should appreciate it. Perhaps, he thought that he was not needed as the World was safe. Or maybe he felt upset as it turned unexpectedly at the end.

Actually, I ever thought that I should say sorry to him for ending his adventure like that. But strangely, I could not do that, and I didn't know why. So here I was, waiting for him hopelessly, denying the ideas that maybe he forgot all about me, or hated me so much.

I closed the book and sighed. It looked like I should contact Helba about how this book in Zefie's bed.

* * *

A few minutes later, the female hacker appeared in my room.

"Helba, I hope you have good reason to give this to Zefie," I started gently, sitting on the bed while showing her the book.

"Oh, that." She looked tense. "Zefie wanted to learn about the World's history, and I thought it was the good idea. So I lent it to her."

"She should not know about him."

"Him? Do you mean Ki-…."

"Please do not say that name, Helba," I cut miserably. It was hurt every time I heard the legendary hero's name in the World. Hurt because I missed him so much, and I did not have any courage to say sorry to him and ask him to come back.

"Aura, you do know that one day this problem will come, don't you?"

I nodded. "But I am not ready yet to face this. I do not know what I should say about him to her. I can tell about what he did to the World. But, more than that, I … cannot …."

"Did she ever ask you about him?"

I shook my head.

"Perhaps, she didn't want you knew, thinking that you would prevent her. So that she wanted to get all the information using her efforts ... secretly."

"You are right."

"Aura, honestly I just wanted to help Zefie in studying the World. I'm sorry to bring you this problem."

"I know. It is not your fault, Helba. It is just my concern."

"Anyway, can I say something to you?"

I was confused for the moment. As I knew, I never refused her to give me advice, but she still asked about it. So I said, "Yes, please."

"Zefie … I'm afraid she'll do something unexpectedly and determinedly."

I smiled, understood. "I am aware about it, and I hope you will help me."

"As you wish, Goddess."

* * *

It was her bed time, so I came to her room, finding her sitting on the floor. Her bed was so messy, and she looked very upset. Even though I didn't ask her, I knew why she was like this. I was sure she was angry because she couldn't find the book. But I pretended to know nothing, knowing that she did not want me to know that she ever had the book.

"It is your bed time, little girl," I said softly, after making her bed neat again.

She jumped into bed, and then laying there, giving me the opportunity to cover her small body with blanket.

"Good night, Zefie." I kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Mama," she said, still sulked while hugging her teddy, and then she closed her eyes.

Usually, I left after I gave her a good-night-kiss. But now I stayed in her room, sitting on her bed. I was not surprised she did not complain as I was still here. Perhaps, she was worn-out, searching for the book and finally, she should face that her effort was in vain.

I stared at her sleeping face. Sure, she was so adorable. Cute. Active. Smart. Yet, she was so tricky. I ever wondered how she got this personality.

I smiled at her. She must be definitely tired as she slept so fast, a sign for me that I should leave her now. But when I started to stand, I heard her mumbling quietly in her sleep,

"… daddy …."

I was stunned for a minute or more, hearing it. Then I looked at her guiltily, whispering with the tone full of regrets before kissing her forehead again, "I'm sorry, Zefie."

* * *

_**To be continued ….**_


	4. The Meeting

A/N: I'm back, readers. Thanks for recent review from the previous chapter, especially from AzureZephyr, Sightbent, Nightrose1, Carl-Azure Moon, Frodo Heartnet, and EverKaru.

Firstly, I'd like to explain about the sleeping AI. Actually, AIs never slept like human. Sleeping for AI means refreshing memories and updating data in its artificial mind. So Zefie wasn't dreaming about Kite, it was just her mind trying to process what she learnt on that day, especially about Kite's profile and her idea of finding her father.

Secondly, it's about Balmung's and Kite's player. I don't know their real names, so I put **Tsubasa** as Balmung's real name (Tsubasa means wing) and **Kaito** as Kite's real name (Kite was spelled into Kaito in Japanese anyway). From Wikipedia, I knew that Balmung's player was 18 years old in his first appearance, four years older than Kite's and Orca's players. So he should be 22 (a college student) after 4 years of .hack/Quarantine while Kite's and Orca's players should be 18 and they are students in their third and final year of high school.

Well, please enjoy this chapter.

**THE MEETING  
**

**Tsubasa/Balmung's POV**

Back from campus at the evening, I checked my email at my apartment, using my laptop. Actually, emails I received today weren't too important and urgent. They were from my friends, sending emails about jokes and news in campus. Anyway, only one email that made me frowned, and it was from Zefie. Well, this was the first time I received her email.

_Aura's daughter, huh? What does she want?_

I opened and read it.

_**To: Balmung**_

_**From: Zefie**_

_**Dear Winged Guy,**_

What? Winged guy? I felt annoyed with that nickname. Then I read the next part.

_**I see you still play around the World until now, helping CC admin. So I want you to ask your friends from the previous heroic battle to come again to the World. For your information, I'm learning the history of the World and I need much primary data about it.**_

_**By the way, I don't care whoever you ask to come to the World, but make sure you ask the legendary hero to come here. And don't you dare to tell Helba and my mom about this email. I would know if you did.**_

_**You can meet me tomorrow in **__**Mac Anu at 7 pm together with the Bearer of the Bracelet. Don't forget about my orders, or else. I'll change your white wings and hair style into pink afros (I love pink anyway).**_

_**Zefie**_

_**The ultimate-AI-to-be**_

Actually, I didn't know whether I should decide this email as orders or threats. But one last thing you should know: I shuddered a bit. I didn't want Balmung's appearance changed into what she said. It was too disgraceful for one of the Descendants of Fianna looking like that. If it happened, I would never enter the World again for the rest of my life before I had another idea to change my avatar.

I ran my hand through my messy hair, stressed. This was very critical. I should force and drag Kaito to the World tomorrow. So I reached my cell-phone, calling Yasuhiko.

"Yeah?" I heard his voice.

"Yasu, you're in the same class with Kaito, right?"

"Yes. So?"

"Can you persuade him to come to the World again?"

"What? Are you serious? For what? You know he didn't want to log in anymore, don't you? And why do you ask me about this?" He was surprised, pushing me with many questions.

"One: I repeat, can you persuade him to come to the World again?. Two: Yes, I'm. Three: This is about an AI's curiosity. Four: Yes, I do. Five: actually, I want to do it by myself to contact him. But you know, compared to me, you're his close friend."

"But-"

"Listen! Just say to him that this is urgent! I'm positive he'll consider it. Make sure he and you will log in and come to Mac Anu at 7 pm tomorrow."

"But what do you mean about AI's curiosity?"

"You'll know if he and you log in."

* * *

**Yasuhiko/Orca's POV**

The bell at my school rang, giving the students a sign to be allowed to go home. Hurriedly, I chased my classmate as he left me after I told him about Tsubasa's request.

"Kaito!" I yelled, calling him.

"Don't follow me!" He yelled back, without turning his head to look at me. Even he started running, wanting to leave me badly. Unfortunately for him, I succeed to grab the collar of his dark blue school uniform from behind. He looked upset, "If you want to go, you can go with him!"

"But he said I should go with you!" I released him from my grab.

"This is the third and final year of high school. I can't do anything except studying!" He stated, giving me a serious expression.

"Aw, come on! Our mid-test was over yesterday. We need entertainment! Besides, you shouldn't worry about your test score. Everybody knows that you're one of the smartest students in this school." I grinned mischievously.

"It doesn't make any sense for me. I would never log in. Not anymore!" He started running away, but I grabbed his collar again.

"Look, buddy! I didn't mean to force you. I know you don't want to log in for some reasons, mainly because of a special girl," I stopped intentionally, seeing his slightly burnt face.

"You-" He was aggravated, trying to defend himself as he knew I did it on purpose.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you! Just listen to me, honestly I don't know why Tsubasa asked me to log in with you. But I felt like it's a serious problem."

"What problem? The World was saved anyway!"

"He didn't tell me clearly. He just said it's urgent and it's about AI's curiosity."

"Aura?"

Hearing the name from him, I stared at him. His cheeks suddenly flushed, realizing his reaction could make me to catch something from him. Then he looked away, pretending nothing happened.

I was tempted to tease him again, but dropping it was a good idea for now. He would be upset again and I would fail to meet Tsubasa's request.

"You'll do anything for your friends, won't you?" I asked. "… because that's the real you that I always know."

He didn't answer, just looking at me without any expression.

* * *

**Balmung's POV**

At the next day, I logged in, waiting for the little AI in Mac Anu before I met Orca and Kite. But it was unfortunate that I felt stomachache. It seemed that this happened because I ate sashimi (A/N: raw fish) too much for lunch.

"I'll be back later!" I said before logging out, seeing Zefie approaching me.

* * *

**Orca's POV**

It was 6.45 pm when Kite and I logged in, appearing in Mac Anu. Now I stood near the main building, while Kite stood beside me, leaning his back against the wall, his hands in his pants pockets, waiting for Balmung.

Since I often logged in, my character still existed. However, I was surprised, realizing Kite's character was still saved in the system though he never logged in. But then again, he was the hero in the World. Of course the system couldn't get rid of him easily, especially when there were Aura, Helba, and other C.C. administrators.

I chuckled a bit, seeing Kite's calm attitude though he looked uncomfortable.

"What?" He glared at me.

"Well, the last time I saw your character was 4 years ago. Now I see there's no change in it, except for your height."

He remained silent.

The last time I saw Kite, he looked like a kid. But at this moment, he was taller, though he wasn't as tall as me; at least he couldn't be categorized as a kid anymore. Even his height was same like his height in the real world. Not only that, he was calmer than before, a sign that he developed his personality during 4 years, to be better in my eyes.

"Have you checked yourself if you can use data drain and gate-hacking?" I asked.

He stared at his right wrist. There was no shining bracelet there. Then he just gave me a casual look, saying, "I don't know, and I don't care about it anymore. Besides, I don't think those techniques are still useful in the peaceful world."

I sighed. Perhaps, he was right.

20 minutes passed, and Balmung hadn't appeared yet.

"This is weird. Usually he's on time," I scratched on my head, confused.

A few minutes later, Kite got more impatient and nervous since other players were looking at him as if he was freak or sort of. Even some of them whispered about the disappearing legendary hero, trying to compare between himself and the savior. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, saying, "Maybe he forgets about the meeting. Can I log out now?"

"No! Wait, Kite! I'm sure he won't forget. Just wait for him!"

"We just waste our time here."

"So why don't we walk around?"

He frowned.

"There are many new things that you haven't seen here."

"Since this can be my last to come here, I don't think it's important, Orca."

I sighed again, thinking another idea to make him stay here longer. "I want to trade with another player. Just accompany me!"

"Fine."

He followed me, looking so bored while I was approaching another female player.

"Do you have speed charm? We can trade!" I asked her.

"Sure, what do you have?"

* * *

**Zefie's POV**

I growled, walking through the wide road with teddy on my hand. Stupid winged knight! He left me suddenly, telling me he got stomachache so he couldn't log in.

I walked fast and then turned right. Suddenly my face bumped against someone's thigh (ugh, I hated to be so short so I was unnoticeable), falling on my rear.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He yelled angrily. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! GET OFF NOW!"

I tried to stand, ready to insult the giant Blade Master while putting my hands on my hips, "Shut up you blind pig! You're the one who should apologize."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

It seemed my sentence was too annoying for him since he swung his blade to fear me. But the way he moved it was too close so it could hit me if someone didn't hold his hand swiftly, trying to prevent him to accidentally hurt me.

I turned to my savior, hearing the polite yet firm tone from his voice.

"She's just a kid. Don't be so mean to her."

"You-" Now the giant player's attention charged him. However, after guessing what kind a player whom he was dealing to, he looked terrified a bit, especially when he saw the dead glare, confidence, and determination in his blue eyes. This player wasn't an amateur, indeed. It would be a big trouble for him if he kept persistent.

Without saying anything, he left him and me.

"Are you okay?" The green haired Twin Blade took my teddy on the road and gave it to me while I was gazing at him.

I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me. His red outfit. His green hair and blue eyes. His face. His smile. He looked like one of the profiles in the World's history. Even he was the main character that I admired since a few days ago. He was ….

"… Kite." Automatically I said that name.

He frowned, confused about how I knew his name. Then he bent his knee so we could be in the same vision level, putting his hand on it. He stared at me, smiling friendly and asking, "Have we ever met before?"

* * *

**Kite's POV**

Firstly in my thought, looking at this kid reminded me of someone, no an AI. She was definitely like little Aura in my eyes. But then again, she wasn't Aura. Or was she? I never logged in for 4 years. I didn't know how her current appearance was.

I was nervous, seeing her staring at me with full of admiration. It seemed she knew who I was. Heck, almost everybody in the World knew me, even the newbies. It was good that we were in a secluded alley in Mac Anu. If we weren't, I was sure people around us would look at me as if I was a rare creature. However, I also caught something strange in her stare. The way she looked at me was like someone who had just found the one she missed. In fact, I felt like we never saw each other before. So why did she miss me?

Because she didn't reply my previous question, I gave her another one, "What's your name?"

"My name is Zefie," she answered innocently.

"Are you lost or something? Can I help you?"

She opened her mouth, ready to respond but Orca interrupted us.

"Here you are! I thought you didn't want to explore the World anymore. But now you even try to leave me," he protested. Then he stopped when he saw Zefie. "Who is this kid?"

Zefie turned to my friend and spoke, "You're Orca."

Orca's and my eyes widened. She knew Orca too? So who was she?

"Wow! I don't know that I'm still famous!" Orca was laughing happily that he forgot to think about how Zefie knew about him. Then he glanced at me, "Oh yeah! I received Balmung's email. He's waiting near the pool. Let's go!"

"But she-" I didn't want to leave Zefie alone, not until she met someone whom she trusted. But unexpectedly, she ran away, leaving Orca and me confused.

"What's wrong with her?" I mumbled.

Orca saw a running Zefie and smirked, "Maybe she's shy. Anyway, do you agree that she looks like Aura?"

"Hm … yeah, except for her hair color," I answered thoughtfully.

Orca chuckled, "Well yeah. But oddly, her reddish blonde hair reminds me of someone's."

"Someone's?" I questioned though I knew the answer.

"Your hair color in the reality, Kite."

* * *

... to be continued ...


	5. Statement

**STATEMENT**

**Zefie's POV**

I ran to where Balmung was as Orca told me. Honestly, I didn't want to leave Kite, but I saw Helba standing on the rooftop. It seemed she was aware about my plan to make the legendary hero logged in.

_That winged guy! I'll make sure I'll change his wings and hair into pink afros!_

"Balmung! I demand explanation!" I complained as I saw him.

He stared at me, saying nothing.

"Helba! Why is she here?! Did you tell her?" I continued.

"I don't know why she's here. Maybe it's coincidence. I didn't tell anything to her," he spoke calmly.

I moped. This was not a good sign. If Helba knew my plan, then she would tell Mama, and then …. I should make an excuse for it. A very good one.

"So, did you meet him?" He questioned. "The Bearer of Bracelet?"

I blushed, then I nodded. "Well, I left him since I saw Helba. But Orca and he will come here to meet you."

"Speak of the devil," Balmung said, seeing his two friends walking towards him and me.

"Hello, little one! We meet again," Orca greeted me happily.

I hid myself behind Balmung's leg while peeking at the Twin Blade who smiled at me. I felt my cheeks burnt. I hadn't become accustomed being near him anyway, though he looked like Shugo-niichan.

* * *

**Balmung's POV**

"So you two know each other," Kite spoke, glancing at me, and then at Zefie.

"If you regularly logged in, you would know her better than me," I said back.

Kite smiled bitterly, looking so uncomfortable to talk about him deciding to disappear. Seeing this reaction, I found something different about him. I glanced at Orca. My eyes were like asking about what made Kite like this.

"Many things happened in the real world during 4 years, you know," explained Orca. "So, what did you mean by AI's curiosity?"

I rubbed Zefie's head, saying, "She's Zefie, an AI. She wants to learn about the World's history from all of you, the heroes."

"I see." Orca took notice at the cute AI. He rubbed her head carelessly so her hair was messy. "Don't worry, little one! I'll tell you anything about it."

"What can you tell since you lost your consciousness even before the real big battle occurred?" asked Zefie bluntly.

Orca was speechless while Kite and I held our laughs.

"H-how did you know that?" Orca was taken aback.

"I read your profile. But that's okay. You can tell me about how you got the title of Descendant of Fianna."

"Oh, okay then. No problem."

"Can you two come again tomorrow? I'll start studying on that day." She asked the two but her eyes locked into Kite's with full of pleads.

"Fine," the Twin Blade responded uneasily, feeling defenseless against Zefie's puppy eyes.

"Hm, is she a new character model? I thought Aura's couldn't be used," Orca spoke.

"Well, Aura herself made sure Zefie looked like her," I replied.

"Why?"

"Because … Zefie is Aura's daughter."

I had imagined how they would look like after hearing this. Yet, seeing the reality was better.

"Oh!" Orca was shocked with mouth agape. But surprisingly, Kite was still quite, though I caught his concerned and curious gaze at the ground. He didn't even realize that Zefie was staring at him hopefully.

"Something's wrong, Kite?" I was tempted to ask him.

But he just smiled nervously and said, "Um, not really."

I smirked, realizing why he acted this way. I believed he would do something to fulfill his curiosity. Soon. But before that, my mind said to him,

_Welcome to the World again, Kite._ _Another mystery is waiting to be revealed by you.  
_

* * *

… **to be continued ….**

**I know this is too short. Anyway, the next chapter will be about Kite's thought of Zefie and Aura. So stay tune. ;)**


	6. Hero's Life

**HERO'S LIFE  
**

**Kaito/Kite's POV**

After logging out, I prepared my stuffs for school tomorrow. Balmung's last sentence still rang in my head.

_Zefie is Aura's daughter._

I always thought that Aura was at the same age with me, and if not, she was a bit younger than me. I could tell this because she was shorter than me. However, she must be grown up now, but I never thought she would be taller than me at her current appearance.

What made me felt strange now was that she had a kid at her age. Wasn't she too young? Oh yeah, she was an AI. She didn't need many years to be well prepared to have a kid. Even she could create it whenever she wanted, though I was still unfamiliar with it.

How could she raise her daughter all this time? Of course, Zefie was so cute. I liked her since our first meeting. Aura was a great parent to her. Indeed. I was sure Zefie would be an ultimate AI one day.

Anyway, talking about parents, I was wondering if … if Zefie … had a … father. I knew that perhaps it was not important for AIs, but well, my curiosity kicked in. Suddenly I remembered what happened before when I talked with Orca.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"… _oddly, her reddish blonde hair reminds me of someone's," he said._

"_Someone's?" I questioned though I knew the answer._

"_Your hair color in the reality, Kite."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_Same hair color, huh? It's just coincidence, isn't it? Why did Aura choose it for Zefie's? Does it have hidden meaning? Wait, __**hidden**__ meaning?_

I felt my cheeks burnt. Damn it, how could I think about it? How could I think so far? Letting my imagination flying high, uncontrollably. It was Aura's business to choose what color she liked. I shouldn't guess something wrong about it. But then again, was I _**really**_ wrong, thinking about it?

I walked to the stairs, passing _his_ room. Unfortunately, since the door was opened, he saw me, calling, "Hey, Kaito!"

"If you want to get your home works finished, then do it by yourself!" I said, looking away, feeling uncertain to look into his eyes.

"Since when did you have a right to say something like that to me? Do you want your father to yell at you again?" He asked, throwing his books to my face, but missed since they hit the wall. Now they were scattered on the floor.

I smirked, seeing his disappointment for not being able to hit me.

"Do my home works now!" He asked coldly.

I ignored his order, accidentally staring at his computer screen showing the log out page of the World.

"You play it?" I questioned, surprised.

"Yeah, since few months ago. It's MMORPG. I play as the Blade Master with giant body. Its height's almost 3 meters," he explained. "However, today isn't a good day for me. I met someone annoying there. He held me to show my power in front of the arrogant little brat."

I held my breath. _Wait! Don't tell me that he was the one who would hurt Zefie._

He chuckled snootily, "You better don't play it, Kaito. It needs great control. I'm sure you can't do it."

I smiled bitterly, hiding my comment. _I can't do it, huh? If only you know, Brother._

"Ibara! Kaito! Come quick! I made apple juices for you!" The feminine voice was heard from the base floor. The way she called his name was different with mine's. Of course, at this house, her son was only him.

"Yes, Mom!" He, I meant Ibara, got ready to go to the dining room, but not before he threatened me, "You can get your beverage after finishing my home works! If you dare to tell Mom or your father about this, I will …." He showed his clenching fist in front of my face. "Understand?"

Not waiting for my response, he went downstairs.

I sighed, kicking his books before collecting them, and then carrying them to my room to finish them.

You see, this was my real life. A bit disappointing, wasn't it? In the World, everyone knew me as Kite. The Twin Blade Master. The Bearer of the Bracelet. The Legendary Hero. The Savior of the World. The one who had beaten the eight great phases. The one who freed Aura. The … the … heck, I didn't remember all the titles given to me. I didn't care about them anyway. Even I had abandoned the World for 4 years. I wasn't sure I still deserved for those aliases. Moreover, what would the players think if they knew that the infamous heroic player in the World was just an ordinary boy in the real life? Even he was intimidated by his step-brother?

Back to my introduction, my real name is Kaito (at least now you understand why I chose Kite's character. It's similar with my real name if you spell 'Kite' with Japanese language). Shidou Kaito is my complete name.

My parents? I have a father, while my mother died 3 years ago, a year after I finished my adventure in the World. I lived with my father in a quite big apartment. However, a few months ago, my father showed me his girlfriend, a woman who has a son a year older than me, but at the same grade with me.

Since my father always left me for business trip, thinking that I felt alone, he officially let his girlfriend to live here with her son included. So here I am, being bullied by mother and son when my father wasn't at home.

Finally, I closed Ibara's books. I didn't need much time to do his home works. They weren't difficult after all, in my opinion. Not more than an hour, I could go downstairs and enjoy my apple juice.

"What took you so long, rude boy?" My father's girlfriend asked me frigidly while I was drinking.

"There was …. " I glanced at Ibara who glared at me, but I ignored his threat. "… someone who called and begged me for doing home works. He's so pathetic so I helped him."

He sulked, upset, hearing my comment, but he didn't dare to complain.

"I see. Someone that you said should be lucky to befriend with you," she said mockingly.

"Very lucky," I added proudly.

Finishing his beverage, Ibara headed to living room to watch movie while his mother was combing her hair in front of the mirror in the kitchen. Then she glared at me, seeing I was almost done to drink and ordering, "Wash the dishes and wipe the floor!"

I nodded.

Half of hour later, the dishes and the floor were cleaned so I went back to my room, checking my email.

_**To: Kite**_

_**From: Orca**_

_**Hi, Dude! Don't forget to log in at the same time tomorrow. I'm eager to tell Zefie about everything and play with her.**_

_**Note: I'm sure you want to meet that kid again, not to mention her beautiful mother. So don't let yourself not logged in on purpose.**_

I closed the page suddenly, feeling nervous after reading his note. It looked like what I had tried to shape my personality after my last adventure in the World was fruitless. _That feeling_ was still remained. That … the vulnerable thing, being dominated by hurt and guilt.

I turned my computer off, and then turned the lamp off before lying on my _futon_. The darkness in my room reminded me of something. Four years ago. After what I unintentionally did to her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_After logging out, I pulled out my visor, then sat in the corner of my room, leaning my back on the wall. I bent my legs so I could hug them, hiding my face between my knees. It was good I didn't turn the lamp on. It was midnight after all, though I had another good reason. I sniffed quietly, afraid my parents would know what happened to me._

_Everyone in the World just saw the relieved me for ending the terror nicely. However, they didn't know what I really felt. My real expression hid behind the smiling Kite's character. Even they didn't know that my eyes were so red and hot, restraining the tear._

_Yes, my adventure was over. Yasuhiko was fine now. I was sure we could meet again at school, playing soccer and studying together with our friends. But strangely, why wasn't I happy? I had done the great job, didn't I? I was a hero, wasn't I?_

_I clenched my fists, realizing what the root of this hurt feeling was. Of course, these hands. They killed someone, no an AI._

_Starting the adventure from the first time, I had anticipated any bad ideas. I was a newbie so thinking whether I failed was reasonable, or else, I would face the same condition like Yasuhiko. I was so scared, but I couldn't retreat. Not before saving my friend. Luckily, she guided me well, making my knowledge about the World broadened. Not to mention that I met many friends ready to help me. It was so sweet and bitter adventure after all, getting many friends while feeling worried._

_Slowly, the fear that consumed me faded away, especially when I realized that the special item that she gave was still on my wrist. Why would I be so petrified anyway? She supported me from behind. My friends helped me. I wasn't alone._

_I ever thought to thank her for accidentally giving me this bracelet. But every time we met, that idea vanished suddenly, changing into more important topics as I realized we didn't have much time to talk together in comfortable situation. That was why I thought I could thank her after ending this adventure, saving my friends and freeing her from the clutches of her mother. Moreover, perhaps we could talk further, deeper, more opened, more personal about ourselves. I would be happy to log in again after finishing this tormenting problem, just to meet and talk to her. Well, I guessed I should admit this to you: I admire the gentle and smart girl. _

_Unfortunately, what I wished would never happen. On the other hand, the unexpected, chilling, and regretful thing occurred. The one that never crossed in my mind. Even I ever thought that having nightmare was much better than facing this._

_Now look at me, hiding my sadness in the middle of night at my dark room. I could not believe what happened to me a few minutes ago. It was too ugly to be true. Why did she do this to me? Why did she appear suddenly, accepting my last attack that actually I directed to Corvenik? Why didn't she tell me that one day I would face this? Why did she hide this horrible idea in her mind until it happened? Did I deserve this? Did she want to die badly in my hand?_

_Aura, do you hate me so much? Letting me feel this guilty and bitter thing for the rest of my life?_

"_Kaito …."_

_I lifted my head, hearing that soft calling. I saw a concerned woman standing in front of the opened door of my room. She saw all about me. My hopeless condition. My forlorn face. My unhappiness. My wounded heart._

"_M-mother," I stammered. I felt grateful that my tear had dried at that moment. Yet, I couldn't hide my real feeling well since my voice was so cheerless. I bent my head, covering my face with my bangs. I didn't want her to see me like this. So I pleaded, "Please leave me alone. I'll smile again later. I'll laugh again later. I promise. Just please leave me alone now."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I closed my eyes, remembering that. Who knew that that year was the last year I could see her alive? However, I believed she was happy now in Heaven. No need to worry about. She was fine. Indeed.

I felt my eyes were gradually heavy. But before letting myself slept, Zefie's eager face appeared in my mind, ready to listen to my story about my adventure. Then slowly, her face changed into her mother's, looking at me warmly.

Tomorrow at the same time, I would log in again. Well, maybe I could ask Zefie about her mother. Furthermore, I hoped I would have more courage to ask her to bring me to Aura. I knew it would be awkward to meet her again, but at least, I could get the answers of my questions about our last meeting, ...

... not to mention about Zefie's identity.

* * *

**... to be continued ...**


	7. The Bracelet

**THE BRACELET**

**Balmung's POV**

I felt uneasy as Helba approached me.

"I'm sure you know what made the Bearer of Bracelet logged in." She stated.

I remained silent, doubtful. Should I tell her? I had an agreement with Zefie, didn't I? It was not that I was afraid of Zefie's threat. It was just … it seemed I was getting involved with big problem now.

"It's unwise if you don't explain it. I'm here as Aura's wish. If it's about Zefie, you shouldn't be worried. Aura and I will defend you."

"Well," I started explaining to her what Zefie and I did to drag the Legendary Twin Blade here. I also told her that tomorrow he would log in again to help Zefie to learn about the World history.

* * *

**Aura's POV**

"What's your plan now, Aura?" Helba questioned after telling me about her meeting with Balmung.

"I want you to watch Zefie for me, but make sure she will not know about it," I answered gently.

"And how about the Bearer of the Bracelet?"

I looked away, scared that she caught what I thought about him. I sorrowfully replied, "Maybe I should let him do what he wants. I owed him for this peaceful World, after all."

"Aura?" She called me worriedly.

I turned to her.

"Are you happy about him coming back?"

"I do not know," I said unsure. "I am just nervous and … afraid, I guess."

She smiled sadly, saying, "He's a kind guy. He won't be really mad at you when he knows the truth."

Strangely, her words made me relieved a bit. "Thank you, Helba."

She nodded before logging out.

I sighed, thinking about how to take care of Zefie's action. The kid was too sneaky to do something like this. Sometimes I ever thought that she was much smarter than me. She succeeded to get the legendary hero logged in. Thing that I was frightened to do.

I looked at many floating screens in front of me. They showed many pictures of the face, the outfit part, and the body part of the Twin Blade from all directions. It was obvious that they was taken since the first minute he logged in after being absent for four years. Not to mention that I could see many changes in him, both his taller figure and his more mature personality that I could see from his blue eyes.

_Kite …._

Suddenly I realized something: For how long did not I say that name? It sounded unfamiliar to me to be said, but then again, I missed that name. And it looked like from now, it would be said and heard frequently in the World. Then I thought of my little daughter and started realizing the consequence of what she did.

I heard small steps approaching me. Hurriedly I turned all the screens off.

"Mama!" Zefie ran cheerfully with her arms spread.

While standing, I bent down to hug her. "Welcome back, Zefie. How is your day?"

"Very very very great!" As usual, she felt contented every time I hugged her. I admitted she was so spoiled. Yet, definitely sweet.

My sad smile hid in her silky hair. She looked happier than usual, and I knew what made her day like this. It was him. He could make it since the first time Zefie saw his picture in the book. If only he knew how influential his existence to make her felt this.

"Good!" I responded. Then I kissed her forehead.

"I should sleep enough tonight so I can learn and play again tomorrow!"

Seeing her eagerness and realizing she would meet him again, my concerns got bigger. I was worried that one day she would cling to him like she did to me all this time. Was it good thing for me? Or bad one?

_Zefie, is my existence as your parent not enough for you? Is it the reason you bring him to the World? Do you want completed parents for you?_

Well, I couldn't deny that it was what I wanted too. Even every child in the world also loved it. Who didn't want to have happy completed parents after all?

* * *

**Kite's POV**

6.55 pm at the agreed day, I logged in and came to the same place like yesterday where Balmung and Orca was waiting for me.

"You come!" Zefie jumped to hug my waist.

"I promised you, didn't I?"

She nodded.

I rubbed her smooth hair. The color of it pulled my mind back to think about the mere idea last night. Then I shook my head, quickly dropping it.

"So, you're on time now, Balmung?" I showed my big grin to him.

"That was because I had stomachache!" He defended.

I chuckled, then I asked eagerly, "So, what's our destination first?"

"Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground: Hulle Grantz Cathedral!" Zefie answered energetically.

My smile faded instantly as I heard it. That place ….

"What's wrong?" Zefie looked at me innocently, showing her puppy eyes as if I would disagree her.

I shook my head. "Nothing, Zefie. Let's go there."

She smiled brightly while taking my hand, glad that I granted her wish.

Few minutes later, we stood in front of the cathedral door. After opening it, we entered the building. Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground: Hulle Grantz Cathedral.

A cool air welcomed us when we were in the beautiful and artistic big room. I was a bit surprised, realizing it was still the same like when I came here with BlackRose. The floor. The wall. The golden lights that forced to enter from the windows, giving the impression of glowing, warm, and serene room in this place. Even the name stone of the eight phases still existed though it wasn't too clear to read. But …

_Wait, something is missing here._

"… where is the statue?" I asked whoever here who could answer me.

"What statue?" Zefie asked back, puzzled. Of course Zefie didn't know about this. Even she wasn't born yet when the statue was here.

"A-Aura's," I answered nervously. "… being bound by eight chains. It should be placed there." I gave a confused look to the top of name stone.

"Where is Mama's statue?" Zefie demanded, turning her head to Balmung. At the same time, I cringed a bit. It seemed I hadn't become accustomed hearing Zefie calling Aura 'Mama'. I felt like Aura was unreachable for me since she was different from who I saw four years ago. She was a mother, and what I was doing until now was trying to accept it, though it looked like I needed more time for it.

"Did someone trade it?" Orca questioned, trying to make a funny situation.

"Of course not!" Balmung looked upset. "What kind of idea is it?"

"Did someone destroy it?" This was my turn to ask him.

Balmung shook his head. "No, Kite. No one dare to do that. The statue disappeared as she was free."

"I see …." Somehow, I felt disappointed, yet relieved. Disappointed as I would never see her again, at least her statue, though I felt hesitant to meet her. However, I felt relieved that I would never see her chained statue. I believed no one felt happy to see it. It symbolized the sadness, pressure, and not freedom after all.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing?" Orca's scream pulled me back from my thought.

I noticed that Zefie was trying hard to climb the stone. The way she did her best to get her on top of it made her looked cuter.

"Zefie, it's dangerous!" I ran towards her, then put her down.

"But I want to stand there!" She sulked.

I smiled kindly. "If that's what you want." I carried her in one move and then put her on top of it, making her squealing happily.

"Orca, please help me watching her. I'm afraid she'll fall," I asked as she tried to stand.

"No problem!"

"I am Zefie! The smartest and sweetest little girl in the World!" She cried proudly, raising her hands while her teddy was on top of her head.

"Well, you're surely sweet!" Orca added. It seemed Zefie reminded him about his demanding and childish little sister in the reality.

Then she sat on it, hugging her stuff and hanging her legs.

"The history book told that this place was important when the adventure started. So what happened here?" She questioned innocently.

"This is the place I met Balmung for the first time," I glanced at him. He looked uneasy as he remembered that he yelled at me in order to make BlackRose and I leave this place. Even he challenged me to fight against him.

"Yeah. I still remembered well that you activated the Bracelet here," he said back coldly. "It changed your green outfit into orange reddish one, like what you're wearing now."

"Really?" As predicted, Zefie and Orca looked interested.

I cursed silently. Why was Balmung so straightforward about this thing?

"Is it true?" Zefie beamed curiously.

I nodded while I felt my cheeks slightly burnt.

"So, do you still have it? The Bracelet from Mama?"

I shrugged. "I don't think so. I never used it since I logged in again."

I raised my hand, showing them that there was nothing on my wrist. Unexpectedly, when I let my wrist bathed in the light in this building, I felt like I saw something on it. Something unclear, yet shining.

_How can I still have it?_

"Does being absent for four years make you forget how to feel its existence?" Balmung smirked.

I looked at him, surprised, yet pleased. Perhaps, he was right.

_So I still have techniques of data drain and gate hacking._

I smiled bitterly.

Gate hacking. The technique that I used to get access to forbidden places for players. Not to mention her bedroom, full with teddy bears. I believed one of them was the stuff that Zefie carried everywhere.

I stared at my wrist hopefully, then I smiled.

_Does it mean I still can get access to your room again, Aura? Every time I want to meet you?_

_

* * *

_

**… to be continued ….**

**It seems this is the longest chapter I made for this story. I'll do my best to update quickly. Anyway, please review. ^ ^**


	8. Female Companion

Hello, I'm back. Thank you so much for the recent reviews and readers adding this story to favorites. This is the next chapter.

**FEMALE COMPANION**

**Kaito's POV**

On the next day ….

I thought inviting Mistral was a good idea since she was a mother too. I believed she could understand Zefie, better than me. However, now I sighed, disappointed, reading her answer.

_**To: Kite**_

_**From: Mistral**_

_**Subject: RE: AI's Curiosity**_

_**Hi, Kite! It's nice to receive your email again! Sorry to say, I can't come as our house is being renovated and I'm busy to take care of it.**_

_**Anyway, I recommend BlackRose to help you.**_

Unfortunately, reading BlackRose's answer wasn't any better than her. She also had many home works and projects at her college.

I drank my cold milk while thinking in front of the screen.

_Who shall I ask to help me now? _

Of course there were many online friends of mine in the World. Still, I preferred a female companion since Zefie had three guys with her. We didn't need any male addition. But the question now was who. Terajima Ryoko? Gardenia? Or ….

Suddenly my cell-phone rang.

"Yeah?" I responded, accepting the call from Yasuhiko.

"Hey, have you read forum in the World today?" His voice was so eager, making me wondered, and had a strangely bad feeling.

_Hope it isn't too bad._

"Not yet. Why?"

"Oh! You must read! There's a rumor about the Twin Blade."

I swallowed hard as if the milk I drank suddenly froze in my throat. Was this the reason I had that feeling? Finally, what I had been trying to avoid came at the unexpected time. Indeed.

_Oh, no. Don't tell me it's about me._

"Kaito, you'll be surprised!" He said again vigorously.

"I don't think so," I responded, uninterested. "Besides, it's better for you to give me some ideas how to make players didn't spread the news about me. Should I wear a mask when I log in again?"

"What are you talking about? It's not about you!" He protested.

"Huh?" I was confused, yet relieved.

"Just log in now!"

I checked the clock on the wall. 6.20 pm.

"Isn't it too early to meet Zefie?" I questioned, reminding him that we should meet her on 7 pm.

"No! We'll find the Twin Blade there! They said she's strong!"

"What?" I was taken aback.

_A female Twin Blade?_

Not thinking further again, I logged in and met Orca at Mac Anu. Together, we went to ∑ Server Aerial City Fort Ouph, the last place some players saw her beating a high level monster.

"Should we disperse?" I asked.

Before Orca had a chance to reply, two giant monsters appeared in front of us.

"So much for welcome," I mumbled, pulling out my blades and being ready to battle.

"Their levels are about 20. Be careful," Orca advised me.

I nodded although I wanted to say something, reminding him that we, the dothackers, had much experiences in battles. But then again, I hoped I still knew how to fight like the previous me.

Not more than five seconds, my rapid slashes annihilated one of them. It was a low level opponent for me. An unworthy one. Thing that could be finished off without much effort.

I saw Orca had done his part.

"As I expected, the real speed of the legendary hero," he complimented, realizing that I finished first. Then he put his sword on his back.

I blushed a bit. "It's not about that. Speed is the main skill of my class, don't you remember?"

"I do. But you're much faster than common twin blades."

"Well, I have more experiences."

"Heh, you're-"

"… Kite the Twin Blade Master, am I right?" A feminine voice continued his sentence.

Now Orca and I saw a female twin blade with blue dress approached us.

"Natsume …." I said her name unconsciously.

She smiled, happy that I still remembered her. "It has been a while, Kite."

"Are you the strong female twin blade being talked about in forum recently?" Orca questioned.

"Well, actually I have no desire to read that topic. But I'm an active female twin blade recently."

I hid my smile, seeing her still using Spiral Edge, blades that I gave her.

"You can use other blades now. They don't suit your level anymore," I suggested.

"I can't do that since they were special gifts from you." Her statement made Orca looked at me suspiciously.

"You never told me about these 'special gifts', Kite," he said while grinning deviously.

I pretended for not hearing him as I felt my face reddened.

"Come on, Orca. We've already knew the mysterious twin blade in forum." I was about to leave.

"Hey, what will you do now? Where are you going?" Natsume asked enthusiastically.

Before I had a chance to reply, Orca said, "We have meeting with Zefie in Mac Anu."

Natsume looked disappointed, hearing the girl's name. But she didn't give up. "Can I join you two? I want to see her. Maybe we can be friends."

I gulped. Natsume and Zefie? They were the worst combination for me. Not to mention that their personalities would clash each other.

"Natsume, I don't think it's a good i-"

"Let's go!" She swiftly took my hand and pulled me towards Chaos Gate, not giving me any chance to protest.

_**To be continued ….**_

Natsume and Zefie? Check them out at the next chapter.

Please review. ^ ^


	9. The Wish

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews. It has been a long time since I posted the previous chapter. Hope you still continue to read this story.**

**THE WISH  
**

**Zefie's POV**

Since I arrived MacAnu on 6.30 pm today, I held my eagerness. Otherwise, Balmung would catch something from me. Something that I wanted to hide, but I couldn't. It was obvious anyway, though actually, I didn't understand too well why I felt like this. I felt the warmness and familiarity that I couldn't describe perfectly every time I was with the hero of the World. Even oddly, this feeling was almost the same thing that I felt towards Mama.

When I hugged him, feeling his touch, closeness, and scent, I felt someone I was searching for all this time was there. Did all children feel like this when they missed their parents and met someone who might be related to their parents? If yes, then was what I feel towards him just replacement? Substitution of my …

… _where is __**he**__? Does __**he**__ even know that I, __**his**__ daughter, exist?_

"You don't have to keep following me. You can go anywhere you want, or maybe you can fight against high level monsters at another area." I heard his complaint from far away, then his voice came closer, together with a female voice.

"But I want to go with you!" She whined.

Then I saw him with a young woman with blue dress. Orca followed them casually.

Actually, I didn't like this view. I didn't like seeing Kite being closed with any female companion of his, whoever she was (exception for me and Mama), though I didn't understand why.

"Natsume?" Balmung asked hesitantly.

"Hi, Balmung!" She greeted, then she looked around while hugging Kite's arm forcefully as he tried to stay away from her. "So, where is the girl named Zefie?"

"She's here!" I stated, infuriated.

The Natsume Girl looked at me hugging my teddy. Glaring at her, I hated myself again for my short body.

"Zefie is … this small brat?" She said, shocked and unsure.

"I'm small, but I'm not a brat! I am Zefie, you stupid girl!"

Hearing my demanding tone, her temper was ready to explode, but Kite had a good reaction to face this situation.

"Natsume, she's just a kid. Be nice." He calmed her down, then he eyed me kindly. "Hello, Zefie."

His manner obviously showed that he was waiting for something that I did every time we met. A hug and a very happy welcome from me. Unfortunately, I didn't have those desires at this time as this Natsume girl had given me a bad mood for today.

"No … hug?" He asked, looking sad a bit.

I turned away, hiding my disappointment. I liked being with Orca and Balmung. They were like uncles for me. But this girl? There was no way I would be happy with her as she was like trying to steal The Bearer of Bracelet's attention from me.

"Alright," Kite tried to comfort me by offering me another topic. "So where are we going now, Zefie? What place do you want to go and study?"

"I don't think I want to study today," I said sulkily.

Kite looked at me curiously, like asking 'why' to me without saying anything. But I didn't want to give him any explanation.

* * *

**Kite's POV**

"Zefie …?" I called her, worriedly. I felt like I couldn't be her good big brother as I didn't know how to face this. She looked so unsatisfied, disappointed.

I bent down on a knee in front of her, seeing her in the eyes and asking, "Zefie, what happened? Please tell me. We're friends, right?"

Still, I didn't get any answer.

"Kite, is she sick?" Natsume questioned.

I frowned a bit. AI could be sick? Was it possible? If not, how can I explain to her about Zefie's unusual attitude?

"I don't know." That was my answer.

"I want to go home now." The little AI tugged on Balmung's cloak, wishing he could take her to her home, as usual.

I was surprised that she looked so eager to leave me. I was hurt seeing this reaction. Did I do something wrong? I wanted to ask her again, but it looked like she wanted to hide the answer from me. Actually, I didn't want to force her. I just wanted to know what happened. Not to mention that I wouldn't let her leave me hanging here. If there was someone that could do this to me and let me get the answer by myself, it was Aura.

"Zefie, can we talk now?" I questioned, hopefully she would agree.

"But Kite, she wants to go home." Natsume reminded me.

"I can escort her home."

"Balmung is enough to me. I'll be safe with him," Zefie stated, staring at me forlornly.

"But we will meet again tomorrow, right?" I dared to ask again.

But the answer came from the female Twin Blade. "Kite, can I come to your house tomorrow at 7 pm? I would like to give you something."

"Is it a cake?" Orca looked interested, thinking about the big delicious cake. "Can I taste it too?"

"No, it's not."

I glanced at the sad Zefie. But it seemed the little kid would not surrender.

"No, you can't meet him!" She yelled defiantly.

Her scream made Natsume lose her patience. "Listen, brat! Kite and I have school time until 3 pm. Besides, I should prepare myself and need more time to reach his house. 7 pm is the perfect time."

I could not believe Natsume would yell like that. I knew that we never met for a quite long time, four years to be exact. She was not a confident girl, even she sometimes talked to herself louder, enough to be heard by people near her. But now she is different. Her statements are the evidences.

We never had the same school. Now I am a high school student at the last year, while Oguro Natsume who is a year older than me (A/N: I knew this from Wikipedia), is a college student at her first year. It looked like her college time was enough to change her personality.

"I have said it earlier! I'm not a brat! And I usually meet Kite at that time!" Zefie shouted, upset.

"Why should he meet you every day? He has his own life in the reality. He doesn't have to spend his time with you always at the same time. Who are you to him anyway? You're not his sister. Not his mother. And definitely not his daughter!"

There was a quite long pause after we heard the last yell. All of us were speechless as we didn't know what to do or say. It was obvious Zefie took her words seriously. Suddenly she ran, leaving us.

Without seeing her expression, I knew that she was crying, and I felt sorry for the little girl.

"Natsume, she is an AI, but she's a kid too. It's too cruel to say like that to her," I stated. Then I leaved her, chasing Zefie.

"Kite, how about our meeting tomo-" Natsume wanted to chase me, but Orca blocked her way.

"I suggest that you should log out now, Natsume," advised Balmung.

* * *

**Zefie's POV**

With my goddess' power from Mama, I made the bad weather. As the result, the heavy rain poured to Mac Anu City. I saw some people were searching the safe places for them. But there were also some people who didn't care about the rain.

I was running, having no care about my drenched head and white dress. Accidentally, I felled forward as I tripped over a small stone. Now my dress and my teddy were dirty, enough to make me feel worse. So I stopped running, then I sat in front of the door of closed shop while hugging my stuff.

That female Twin Blade was so irritating. One day she should thank me because I didn't change her hair into pink afro.

Her words rang again in my mind.

"_Who are you to him anyway? You're not his sister. Not his mother. And definitely not his daughter!"_

_Not his daughter!_

I knew it without being told. He was Mama's friend. But oddly, I wanted to betray against her words, thought the fact that what she said was true. Was it called 'denial'?

I wiped my tear with my teddy. Though I'm an egocentric kid, I'm still a crying and pampered child, depending on my mother. And right now, I just wanted Mama here with me, cuddling and comforting me.

"Found you."

I lift my head, hearing that male voice. He looked soaked from head to toe, but still looked nice in my eyes.

"Would you mind if I sat beside you?"

I shook my head.

He smiled, then he took place to sit with me. He took his red hat off.

"Zefie, I'm sorry." He started our conversation.

"It's not your fault."

"But I'm the one who let her saying that to you."

I remained silent, making him wondered if I was still mad. Then I called him weakly.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Can you help me? I know you can do it."

"Of course. What is it?"

"I want you to help me find my daddy."

* * *

**Kite's POV**

"W-What?" I was taken aback with that unexpected request.

"You heard me."

"Yes, but-"

"Actually, studying about the World is not my real reason to bring you here," she cut. "You're Mama's closed friend. I believe you know whoever dealing with Mama. So I think you also know about my daddy. Is he one of your friends?"

"I-I don't know," I felt uncomfortable talking about this topic. I didn't want to hear it any longer. I didn't want to hear about any male PC or NPC dealing with Aura, especially about his data being combined with hers to create Zefie. Wait, am I jealous?

"Did you ever ask about this to your mother?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid that I might hurt her as she always says that she's the only one I need to be my parent. So I want to find him secretly."

I nodded. "So what would you do if you found him? Would you yell at him? Would you hate him? Or would you … love him?"

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If I found he was the one who made Mama hurt and sad, I would hate him. But if he was not, I … I would ask him to stay with Mama and me."

"But what if you never found him?" This was what I wished. It was good that I would never get the truth about Zefie's father. I would never see Aura living together with Zefie and any other PC or NPC assumed to be her mate. I didn't think I would log in again if he appeared. But then again, I didn't want to make Zefie disappointed.

"I believe I will find him!" Zefie said strongly, making me a bit hurt, yet proud.

"You know, you're a never-give-up kid. So am I."

* * *

**Zefie's POV**

I admit I am a tough child. The personality that Mama doesn't have. I wonder where I got it from. Was it from my father's side? But Kite said he had that personality too.

I smiled secretly. Perhaps my daddy had similar personality with him.

"So, what will you do now? Do you want to stay here any longer? I'll accompany you. But if you want to go home, I'll escort you home," he said.

"If I select the second choice, does it mean you're ready to meet Mama?"

"Well, I guess." I saw his slightly flushed cheeks.

"So it is settled!" Then I stood, facing him. "I know I'm dirty. But would you mind carrying me?"

"Not at all." He easily carried me.

"Can I wear it?" I took his hat.

"Why not?"

I smiled gladly. His red hat collided with my saffron hair. Even it was too big for me so it covered my eyes, yet I didn't care.

After stopping the rain with my power, the beautiful rainbow appeared in the sky as if it followed what I felt now. Happiness.

"Let's go home!" I yelled joyfully, then I hugged his neck. This was the warmth that I needed. For now, I could get it from him. But later, I wished I would get it from **him**. My daddy.

… **to be continued …**


	10. I'm Home

**Hello again. Thank you for the reviews!**

**It has been a long time I don't use Aura's POV. So here it is the next chapter.**

**I'M HOME  
**

**Aura's POV**

I saw the world's condition from the big mirror in my white large room. So peaceful. Every player was enjoying his/her role in this world. There was no complaint from players or C.C Corp. No worry. No terror. No eeriness. No sadness. No dangerous virus. No coma player. No ….

… hero …

Yes, somebody could be labeled as a hero because he overcame the danger. He came at the right time after the danger came. Then he killed the enemy and vanished suddenly. Still, his story remained, being a legend in this world.

I always wished the world was safe. Unfortunately, it meant I would never see him again. That was the consequence. His coming meant the danger's coming too. That was why he never appeared in the peaceful world. It didn't need a hero. It didn't want him.

_But I did._

I glanced at the coffin floating in front of me sadly. It was one of my creations that the process was stopped because he appeared again.

_Azure Flame Kite._

That was the name I gave him. A sleeping AI that would get up when the world crumbled. A knight who would replace the real hero. Together with his friends, Azure Sky Balmung and Azure Sea Orca, they would protect the world and people.

Those were my plans as I should find my way to save the world when he was not here.

_But now he's back. _

This made me confused.

_Should I continue the process? Should I stop it? Or should I … destroy him …?_

Seeing his sleeping face, _**his**_ face, how could I do it? Even if he wasn't him, I didn't think I would do that. I didn't want to destroy anything. I just don't want to be like my mother.

* * *

**Zefie's POV**

"You need gate-hack to go to my house," I stated as we were in front of Chaos Gate. He still carried me with his left arm.

"I know. This is not my first time too." I heard the uneasy tone from him.

"If it is, you shouldn't be nervous," I said, confused. But slowly, seeing his tense face, I understood. I chuckled, "Well, maybe it has been a long time you never do it again."

He sheepishly grinned. "You're right, but actually, it isn't the main point here."

"Really? So what is it?" I was curious. But the answers I got were his slightly flushed cheeks and his statement to change the topic, looking so hurry so I could not ask further, "We can't let your mother wait for you for a long time, can we?"

"Or maybe you're the one who can't wait for a long time to meet Mama again," I sulked while hugging his neck again.

* * *

**Kite's POV**

Now I could not deny that Zefie was a very smart little girl. She succeeded to make me not be able to say back anything to her. Her last words were the proof. I wondered if she knew my hidden main point that could explain why I was so anxious. Consciously or not, she pushed the button.

_I was nervous that I would see Aura again._

This was not the first time I thought about her. There was no doubt she was special for me. Always. But, talking about the unwanted thing happened in the end of my adventure, would she welcome me now? Would she be happy to meet me again? And what was her current appearance like? Did she still keep her last appearance? A pretty little girl? Or … did she change the form into a beautiful young woman? And when I met her again, what should I say first?

I should greet her. And next? Maybe … thanks? No, apologizing was better. Er … no, it wasn't right. Crap! I didn't know what to say.

While cursing myself inside the numerical codes that I passed by, I looked at Zefie who was sleeping peacefully with her head on my left shoulder, and her arms hugged my neck weakly.

I could not help, but smiled.

_Such a devious kid, yet so adorable._

Jumping out of the data stream, I found myself in the large white room. As everything was white, I didn't know where I should head to. So I walked without direction, hoping I would meet something or someone soon.

Then I saw a bed from far away. I walked hurriedly, approaching it. It has many teddy bears on it and on the floor. It was definitely a girl's bedroom. But ….

… _is this Zefie's bed? Or her mother's?_

I looked around, and as I didn't have any bad feeling about this room, I placed Zefie on the bed. I chuckled a bit, seeing her hugging my red hat protectively.

_I guessed I would not wear it for a longer time_. That was I thought when I touched my messy green hair. Well, it was not a big deal for me. She could have it every time she wanted. Then I covered her with a blanket.

"Zefie?"

I was amazed, hearing that gentle voice. It was the same voice that I heard four years ago. It was _**hers**_.

I turned around and saw the clear blue eyes staring back at me.

Few minutes passed with silence as we just looked at each other, trying to fulfill the missing feeling between us.

I felt my head empty while seeing her eyes. Nothing crossed in my mind. On the contrary, I had planned every step of what I should say in this situation. But everything vanished suddenly, just like four years ago. I could not say anything to her, but my mission, until I regret myself as in the end I had no chance.

It was good there was a difference here. Now I had a perfect chance to say anything, yet my brain could not work well at this moment.

_Just greet her, moron! Don't let yourself look like a love-struck fool in front of her!_ My mind growled.

I started thinking about first words that I would say.

Good evening? No, it was too formal.

Hi? It wasn't good enough.

Hello? Hell no.

Since I had some troubles to find a perfect greet, she smiled.

"Okaerinasai, Kaito." She said softly.

Hearing it, I felt relaxed and oddly, I could not control what I would say later. It was a slip of the tongue. But I felt it was the best answer.

"Tadaima, Aura."

* * *

_**To be continued …**_

'**okaerinasai**' means 'welcome back'

'**tadaima**' means 'I'm home'


	11. About Us

**Hello, readers. I'm back. This is my first chapter made this year (I'm busy with school, sob)**

**Thank you for the reviews. They greatly support me to write more. I love you all!**

**Well, I won't talk much here. So enjoy this chapter.**

**ABOUT US  
**

**Kite's POV**

Aura walked towards me. As I knew that I wasn't the one that she wanted to approach, I gave her way to go to her daughter. She stroke Zefie's hair, then kissed her forehead dearly. This made me look at them longingly. They were AIs, yet I felt like seeing the real human mother and her human daughter. Was this the difference between common AIs and Ultimate AIs? Ultimate AIs were superior to common AIs. They seemed that they really had human emotion.

… _or perhaps because I'm a human and have a heart, I can feel this ….._ I thought bitterly. Seeing them reminded me of my mother and my younger self. Truthfully, it hurt, yet I felt right. I missed this feeling as my step-brother-to-be and my step-mother-to-be had been trying to ruin my previous personalities, and it looked like they succeeded. I changed to be who you saw me now.

Passing four years, I realized that she never changed a bit. I meant, she did change. Yet, she still kept her serene personality and white dress on her appearance. Things that made me admire her since I was a little boy as she looked like a runaway little bride or a lost small princess.

Now she was taller, and more mature, especially when I saw her blue eyes. I believed she had learned many things when I was gone, and at this moment, those eyes that showed fear and concern four years ago, developed into the eyes that showed intelligence and compassion. Even oddly, I also could feel a motherly sense from hers. Perhaps, it appeared because of Zefie.

Lastly, the change that I could see from her was that she was more feminine. I swore I didn't mean to be a pervert jerk. But at this time, her previous shape of little girl had changed into a beautiful young woman figure. Definitely wonderful.

I blushed, thinking about it.

So this was her current look. She was not a terrified shining girl that I firstly met. Also, she was not the bound little girl anymore, like the statue that I saw in the cathedral. Now she is the hidden ruler. The goddess of twilight. The core of the World. The girl that I ….

… killed ….

I swallowed hard. Stupid guilty feeling.

Honestly, I wasn't ready to meet her. I needed a good planning for this. I should prepare many questions, mainly about our last meeting. For God's sake, I couldn't sleep well after that incident. I even had nightmare about it for weeks, seeing her death repeatedly in my hands.

_What was her reason to be killed … by me?_

"Thank you for escorting her home, Kite," she gratefully said, pulling me back from my thoughts.

"No problem." I awkwardly grinned, realizing that now she called me by my name in the World, not my real name, though they were similar names. In fact, I felt a bit confused. How did she know my real name? Did she know my real identity? My real appearance?

I opened my mouth, but no question could be asked. She was staring at me as if she knew that I wanted to say something so she waited.

_It's now or never._

I bravely asked, "Aura, do you mind explaining why you let yourself accept my last attack to Corvenik?"

She was stunned, then she composed herself. She knew that it still bothered me until now. She saw my intense eyes looking so demanding for answer without any intention to hurt her deliberately.

She answered sadly, "Since mother fused with him, any common attack was not useful. Moreover, you could be defeated and would never be able to save your friends. So I sacrificed myself. I believed I could be a good weapon to overpower them."

… _and what you believed was true, yet …._

"You made me scared there," I said worriedly. "I couldn't sleep after that. That nightmare haunted me. If you had the plan to be killed, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry for letting you feeling that way. I just thought that you would refuse my idea. So I didn't tell you."

I sulked.

… _of course. Letting my friends to be hurt or killed is not in my dictionary. _

"Kite."

I lifted my head to gaze at her.

"Do you hate me for ending your adventure like that?" She asked carefully, afraid that I would say 'yes'.

I was amazed. I couldn't believe she had that idea.

"Do you hate me so you didn't want to come to the World again?" She asked again, more carefully. She looked like she was ready to accept the worst answer from me.

I wanted to comfort her, saying that I never had that feeling towards her. But the problem here was I wasn't type of guy with good mouth to say something dreamy (or maybe I was just too shy). I always thought that action and determination over sweet words.

"Well, I'm not the one who can hate someone easily …." Then I looked away from her eyes. Don't judge me wrong. Everyone thought when someone lied, he wouldn't dare to stare into the eyes of he was talking to. But was there anyone who could think another way?

I didn't lie. But seeing her eyes made me lost my words, and I didn't want to be a soundless loser here. I wanted her to know what I wanted to say.

"In fact, I can't hate someone … who granted me with this power … twice." I looked at my shining bracelet responding my words. This second bracelet, the Daybreak Bracelet, not having many differences with the first one that I asked BlackRose to destroy. The Twilight Bracelet. I continued, "And about why I didn't come to the World, I thought you hated me. So I keep myself busy with school problem."

"I cannot hate someone … who saved me and my world, Kite," she shyly said. From the corner of my eyes, I swore I could see she blushed a bit. So did I.

After four years of waiting for this moment, I felt relieved. Even I wondered where that guilty feeling went from my mind.

"Will you keep coming to the World?" she asked timidly.

I didn't want to admit her blatantly that the World was a second home for me (though I already said 'tadaima' to her, stupid mouth of mine!) so I would come into it again, especially after the big misunderstanding between us had been covered.

Still, I chose the short and reassuring answer.

"Well, I guess."

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

Logging off, I smiled contentedly while grabbing my visor to take it off.

I stared at the clock. 2.20 am, and it was Friday.

_I hope I won't sleep in class. _

However, I didn't regret it at all. Aura and I had good relationship now. I hoped this could make me easy to talk to her about the thing that kept bugging me since the first time I saw the little girl with the same hair color with mine.

Zefie's identity.

* * *

**to be continued ...**


	12. Guest

Hello readers. I'm sorry for making you wait. I'm stuck with school problem. It's hard to get leisure time for writing. T T

This is the next chapter!

**GUEST**

**Kaito's POV** (at morning)

Getting ready for school, I went downstairs. Not to mention that I almost fell as I felt drowsy suddenly.

"Oi! Kaito!" My step-brother-to-be called me from dining room.

"What is it?" I eyed him lazily while entering the kitchen.

"Mom will talk with us. Just wait for her here." He said. He drank the cold milk directly from the big bottle.

I sat on the chair, seeing nothing on the table. As usual, she never cooked for breakfast so Ibara and I always had breakfast in our school's cafeteria after drinking much milk at our home. Actually, we didn't care about this. But when we had marathon training at school at the morning, running with empty stomach was such frustrating.

She came to the kitchen hurriedly while combing her messed hair in front of the mirror and saying, "My sister is being hospitalized. So I won't be at home for 2 or 3 days."

"What!" Ibara complained. "What about my food?"

"You can depend on someone for it," she calmly said.

Then they stared at me.

"Not me," I stated. In fact, I was just able to cook rice and noodles and boil water. I didn't think I could cook other food.

"Well, you two can buy it," she advised. "I'll give you money."

Then we heard someone knocking on the main door.

"There he comes." Ibara grinned insultingly. He knew it was Yasuhiko. "A male friend comes to pick you up? Well, it's not shocking news since no girls want to get closer to you."

I gritted my teeth, but before I snapped, my mother-to-be yelled.

"Enough, boys!" She cut. "Go to school now or you'll be late!"

* * *

**Yasuhiko's POV**

As usual, Kaito always went to school without wearing necktie. Even his dark blue blazer was still unbuttoned. But when we arrived school, he would wear them hurriedly.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I saw Kaito's upset expression while we were walking to our school. His brother-to-be had left as he didn't want to go with us.

I asked again, "Did you sleep enough?"

He grinned. "No. But that's fine. This morning Yuuka-san will go to another city as her sister is being hospitalized, and well, I argued with Ibara again."

"I thought you're used to them." I smiled bitterly, hearing Kaito called his mother-to-be by her name. "And it's better for you to learn to call her '_Kaa-san'_."

"Instant new family members are hard for me."

"I know."

Unintentionally, I looked at his head. His hair style was same with his in the World. The only difference is the color. This saffron hair ….

I chuckled a bit. Thinking about it was so interesting.

"What's so funny?" He asked, confused.

"So, how was the meeting?" I asked back.

"Meeting?"

"Didn't you meet _her_ last night?"

His face was red suddenly. "H-How do you know that?"

"You can hide anything from anyone, but not me."

At first, he looked so nervous. But slowly, he gained his confidence. He succeeded to swallow that expression and smile slyly. "Well, since I can't hide anything from you, that means I don't have to tell you how it was." Then he ran, leaving me, as he knew that I would complain and chase him.

"Kaito, you jerk! Tell me, will ya!" I yelled while hearing his cheerful laugh.

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

I was glad that I didn't sleep in class. On the contrary, I felt more energized this day. I could concentrate on my study better. I could answer my teachers' questions fast. My mood was very good on this day. I didn't remember when the last time I felt like this. It was long time ago. Some friends asked me why. But I only grinned for the answer. Nope! I would not answer it verbally, and I was grateful that Yasuhiko hid the reason of my excitement too.

At this moment, I looked at the clock eagerly. It was 6.45 pm. I would log in to the World again, meeting Zefie and maybe, I could visit Aura again after escorting the little AI home. After all, the next day was Saturday so I could play longer tonight!

"Huh!" Pulling my visor out, I heard someone knocking on my door. I knew who he was. No one would knock so rudely, except my brother-to-be. "What do you want? If you want food, Yuuka-san said that you could buy it by yourself!"

"Open the damn door! There's a guest for you!" He shouted back.

"A guest?" I opened the door, staring at him confused. "Yasuhiko?"

_This is weird. He should be logged in now!_

"It's a girl!" Ibara said. "Just go downstairs. She's waiting for you in the living room!"

I did what he said. He followed me, confused too.

"I never know that you have a girlfriend," he stated. "Not to mention that she's older than you. She is a college student."

I swallowed hard. I felt like I knew who she was.

When I entered the living room, she suddenly stood and called me happily, "Kaito! It's me!"

"Na-Natsume!" I said, shocked. "W-Why are you here?"

"I promised you, right? Here! I bring you your favorite food! Beef stew!" (A/N: I know this from wikipedia)

I didn't know whether I should be happy or not. It looked like I could not log in tonight, and that meant Zefie would be disappointed and I would not meet Aura.

* * *

**_... to be continued ..._**

Summary of the next story: Zefie is gone while waiting for Kite's coming! How can Aura and Kite overcome this?

Well, the adventurous part of this story will be started at the next chap. Don't forget to review!


	13. Promise

After 5 months without updating, I'm back.

To **Galerians**: Thank you for helping me in correcting my grammatical error. I make this chapter longer than the previous one. Hope you like it.

To **Sightbent**: Thanks for being the loyal reader.

To **omegarulesall**: I update this fic. Please enjoy.

To **Penc0405**: Sorry to make you wait. Enjoy this chapter.

To **zecross**: Hello, new reader. I'm happy you like it, and for your question, I think this is not a good time to answer. ^ ^

**PROMISE**

**Zefie's POV**

I hated waiting. Indeed. Someone waiting meant he/she needed someone else, and as an ultimate-AI-to-be, I wanted to be needed and considered as the important person. That was why I wanted someone waited for me.

Still, there were some exceptions, and **this** was a good example.

Kite.

He would be here with me soon at 7 pm, and this time was 6.50 pm.

I was carrying his red hat, leaving my favorite teddy at my room. I would like to return it to him. However, this kind of idea was fighting against my other ideas that he would look so cool in my eyes when the artificial breeze of The World ruffling his messy green hair and this hat would block that great view.

Should I destroy this thing? But it was his. I shouldn't make him upset as I needed his help to find my daddy. Not to mention that Helba would tell Mama that I destroyed player's equipment for entertaining myself. Ugh, I didn't want to be grounded because of it, and mainly, I didn't want to be a bad kid for Mama.

Anyway, talking about the upset things, I wondered if it would be possible for Kite to get mad at me. He is the legendary hero in the World. Strong, but still kind and caring. Not to mention that he is a bit shy. It wasn't something surprising that why his name was ever mentioned as one of the most important characters in the World's history. He did something that not everybody willingly did that nowadays.

Mama ever said that he lived in two worlds. The World itself and another world named reality. Thinking of it, I liked guessing what kind of young man he is in his another world. Is his hair green too with the same style? How about his determined eyes? Are they deep blue like I always see? Is he a strong fighter too there? How about his family? His friends? His siblings? Despite of many explanations about his profile in the books, I still found him as the big mystery.

Compared to Shugo-niichan, I never thought Kite as my big brother. Well, he always tried treating me as his little sister. Unfortunately, he failed, somehow. Well, I could state it because I had my own reason.

I could see something that he couldn't reach from his eyes, especially when he was looking at me or thinking about Mama. I didn't understand why, but I promised myself I would find the answer.

"Hello!"

Hearing that greeting, I saw a hand touching my shoulder from my back.

"You!" My eyes widened as I looked at who he was.

* * *

**Kite's POV**

I gave a long sigh, relieved, when I reached Mac Anu City. I was glad Natsume's visit was not too long as her mother called her to go home soon.

"What took you so long, man? It's about 9 pm now!" Orca protested while approaching me. I saw anger and concern in his eyes. Anger because he had been waiting for me. Concern because he thought something bad happened in my house, especially about Ibara and his mother.

"There was a guest." I didn't have any idea right now about how to explain it without him getting any amusement from me.

"Aha! Natsume came to your house?"

"Well," I gulped nervously. I couldn't believe he could guess correctly. In fact, I had tried to make a calm expression when I felt edgy, but somehow he still could read my mind. Is this the sense of best friend? Or am I too horrible to be a liar?

I changed the topic before he found any idea to make fun of me. "Where's Balmung?"

"He said he couldn't come today and he didn't say why," he replied while eyeing me weirdly as if he found something strange about myself.

"What?" I eyed him sharply.

"Where's your hat?"

"Oh, that!" I brushed my head. "Zefie took it."

"Talking about the kid, I haven't seen her since 7 pm at our usual meeting place. Did you get any message from her?"

I shook my head, confused.

How come Zefie didn't come without leaving any message? AIs never forgot anything as long as the creator didn't erase their memories. Did something happen to her? If yes, so the only one that might know where she was was ….

"I'll wait here until you're back. Just send me email or call me if you need any help or get any news about that kid," Orca said as if he knew where I would like to go alone.

I smiled. "Thanks, pal!"

Then I used gate hack to go to Twilight Area.

* * *

**Orca's POV**

After Kite disappeared, I lift my head to see the artificial night sky of the World. I felt a bad sense about this problem. It was not about the kid, but about her mother.

I knew Kite and her have a good relationship now. However, AIs were unpredictable, especially an ultimate one who had full control to the World more powerful than CC Corp.

Did Aura have a plan about not letting Zefie come to meet us today? Or maybe people from CC Corp did something about this? Balmung didn't come today too, right?

I scratched my head to reduce my worry.

_I hope this is not a new enemy's doing._

_

* * *

_

**Kite's POV**

I walked alone at the limitless white room. Although I came here for a few times, I wasn't used to this area. This is _**her**_ holy territory, anyway, not mine.

I imagined Zefie was here, running to me and asking me to carry her. Then while I was carrying her, her mother was standing not far in front of me, welcoming me.

"Greetings, the Ex-Bearer of Twilight Bracelet, or should I say 'the Bearer of Daybreak Bracelet'?"

I was shocked, hearing a female voice right behind my back.

_Holy sh-! That's not a greeting that I wish!_

I turned around and saw a tall female Wave Master with long golden hair.

"Helba!" I shouted, wondering whether it was because of her sudden appearance or her ruining my thoughts.

"You've grown taller, Boy!" She took a note of my height.

I grinned. "Well, I don't want to be short forever. What are you doing here?"

"I can ask the same question to you."

I spoke shyly, "I just … umm … I want to meet Aura."

"Unfortunately, she said that she didn't want to meet anyone."

My cheerfulness suddenly faded. For a few seconds, I couldn't say anything. It was an impossible thing. It must be a mistake! How could she ….

I protested, feeling a bit hurt, confused, "But it is **me**!"

I purposely pressed the word 'me' as I believed she would understand that I wasn't just anyone for _**her**_, I guessed.

The Wave Master calmly stated, "She never said there was an exception for anyone referred to."

I shut my mouth, sighing heavily. I'm not a very demanding and furious guy. Getting extremely angry all of a sudden is not me. When I felt pissed, I just tightened my jaws or clenched my hand - I am ambidextrous, but I prefer to use my left hand - like I was doing at this moment. I couldn't blame her as she just did what **she** said. So I tried to make a deal with her, "Helba, it's better for you to tell her that my visit is not for bothering her. But if you still insisted that she didn't want to meet me, at least I could get any answer about where Zefie is now. She didn't come to Mac Anu at 7 pm as usual."

She was looking at me as if she pitied me. She wanted to help me, but it looked like she couldn't, for unclear reason, and I should know that I didn't have any reason to be here longer.

* * *

**Orca's POV**

When I saw Kite appeared near Chaos Gate, I approached him. I didn't have to question him about what happened. His face looked so disappointing, so worried, so sad.

I didn't know how to start talking to him with his current feeling. I didn't want to make him feel worse. So I waited for him to say something.

"Orca, do you think I have done something wrong since my first time I logged in again after being absent for four years?" he asked sullenly.

I shook my head, confused. Well, four years ago, he was a renegade player and the main part of dothacker team. That was why CC Corp disliked him, and why Morganna hated him. But nowadays, he came and played as a normal player, at least. Save it that he still had the Daybreak Bracelet on his wrist. After all, he used it, but it wasn't for ruining the World and data draining other players or AIs or monsters. He didn't do anything wrong, in my opinion.

"Is this some kind of punishment for what I did?" he asked again.

"I don't know exactly, Kite. But …." I swallowed. Somehow, I felt like he wouldn't be here for longer time after facing the previous situation. Well, I didn't know clearly what happened, but it should be something hurtful. "… you don't think to quit, do you?"

He looked at me, both with surprise and anger. "Quit? I thought we're best friend, Orca, and now you can't guess what I'd like to do?"

"I'm your best friend, Kite. Still, sometimes I can't read your mind. You and I are different person, and I'm not a real mind reader, you know. So what do you wanna say now?"

"I won't quit."

I smirked, full with satisfaction.

_This is Kite that I know all this time. Giving up is not in his vocabularies._

"Fine. What's your plan?" I was ready to help him.

He eyed me seriously before starting to tell what his idea. This mission looked simple, but very tiring. It was lucky the next day was Saturday, and then Sunday. We had much time to complete this quest.

"Searching for someone, especially AI, in this game is not easy, and do you think the abductor would show himself?" I asked, surprised.

"I don't know about that unless we try." He started walking casually. "Besides, I should meet Zefie again. I promised her."

"What promise?" My curiosity kicked in while walking beside him. I knew Kite would never break any promise, and I believe it was one of his reasons to keep playing in the World.

For the first seconds, he seemed so nervous to tell. But he knew that I should know about it since I am his best friend. Not to mention that maybe it could encourage me more in helping him.

"I promised Zefie to help her find his daddy."

… _and for the first time, I'm not clever enough to comment on his statement._

_

* * *

_

… _**to be continued ….**_

A/N: I have difficulties to describe the male characters' POV since I am a GIRL, hahaha. Anyway, constructive reviews and critics are welcomed.


	14. Decision

Hello again. You see, this chapter comes earlier than I expect.

Special thanks to **zecross** to send me PM to write faster. Also, many thanks for the reviewers from the previous chapter: **Penc0405**, **Gunbladez19**, **Shatoyarn-chan**, **Sightbent**, and everyone who put this story to story alert and add it to favorites. Here's the next chapter.

**DECISION**

**Kite's POV**

"You're not joking, right?" My best friend, Orca, asked me, surprised. "Finding Zefie's daddy? Are you out of your mind?"

"Well, I know it sounds ridiculous. But a promise is a promise." I walked fast, leaving Orca so he wouldn't say anything again about my silly decision.

"Kite, wait for me." He ran behind me.

I stopped walking as I saw a group of players surrounding something. "Hey Orca, what's going on?"

"Wanna see?"

While we were approaching, I heard a male roared furiously, "WHERE IS THAT DAMN HACKER?"

My eyes narrowed.

… _hacker?_

"I hope he didn't talk about you, Kite," Orca spoke uneasily, thinking I would feel irritated with that term. "Maybe it's not a good idea to go there. Let's go to another place."

I refused Orca's suggestion as curiosity filled my brain.

It was a hard effort to reach the center. Luckily, people didn't realize that I was here. If they did, they would charge me. In fact, I hated to be the public center. Despite of being the legendary player in the World, I preferred modesty. It made me the real me, both as Kite and Shidou Kaito.

My eyes widened as I saw a giant Blade Brandier. With the height was almost three meters and his dark face, he succeeded to make himself like a humanoid monster. His red eyes were roaming his surroundings wildly, then they stopped with me as their target.

"You! I know you!" He shouted.

_I know you too_, my mind said, annoyed. Though he hid his name from his character, I realized this was Ibara's.

I was about to greet him, but when I saw his hair after he took his hat off, I looked dumbfounded.

_What. The. Hell!_

"WHERE DO YOU HIDE THAT LITTLE BRAT?" He demanded wrathfully.

If he was talking about Zefie, that would mean she wasn't with him and it was a good thing, but obviously at this moment, she had done **something awful** to him. I never knew there was a hair style of pink afro in the World until I saw this one.

"Pink cotton candy," Orca said between his laughs.

Actually, I was still able to hold my laugh. But I couldn't help as the inside of myself, Shidou Kaito, grinned in the reality while watching the screen.

"What happened to you?" I questioned.

"She hacked my character! These things can't be changed! Look!" Ibara's character spat, swallowing his pride and bashfulness as he pointed at his legs. Then my eyes turned to his direction. It was a what-a-shame view. His legs weren't human legs. In fact, they were animal's, like pig's. How come?

He looked at me, full with revenge. "THAT KID! WHERE IS SHE?"

I was about to say something, but he yelled at me again, "YOU KNOW HER! SO YOU SHOULD TAKE THE RESPONSIBILITY TOO!"

I just stared at him blankly without saying anything. Since I was Zefie's friend, Ibara thought it would be same if he could blame whoever dealing with the kid, including me. In fact, I shouldn't be confused to face this. I could tell him that I was looking for her too and this argument would be over. However, it led to something I didn't wish. His last sentence gave me another feeling.

I felt my face paled. Of course I knew this might be Zefie's fault, and I was still innocent in this case. Yet, why ….

… _why do I have a blameworthy sense from the consequences of her wrong doings?_

_

* * *

_

**Orca's POV**

"Hey, are you still here?" I asked my friend uneasily as his character was staring at the pink-cotton-candy-haired-player emptily.

"Huh?" It looked like his consciousness was back to him again.

"Kite, are you okay?"

I didn't realize there was a bad outcome for calling his name among other players until another player eyeing him attentively started, "Kite? Your name sounds familiar. Do we know you?"

Now almost of them were staring at my Twin Blade friend silently, waiting for an answer.

Soon a player beamed, "Hey! You're Kite the Legendary Hero from four years ago!"

"Yeah, he looked like him!" His friend continued.

Then they started whispering each other. I couldn't put their words together fully, but I heard the Infinity Eight and Morganna's name being thrown in their conversations at times.

"Lets get out from here," I spoke. But before my best friend reacted, the pink-cotton-candy-haired fighter coldly mumbled, "So you're a hacker too."

Kite decided to remain silent so I helped, "Now buddy, it's not good to accuse people like that."

"Shut up!" He cut me while glaring at Kite. "I demand you to get my original character back!"

I thought Kite would get upset and complain. But I saw he was still quite. I couldn't believe he was able to keep his rage in this situation since he was blameless, I guessed.

"Kite, say something before he loses his sanity," I whispered to him as the Blade Brandier raised his blade. The tip of his blade was so closed to Kite's face, intimidating him.

Usually, when a fighter faced this circumstance, he would be prepared for a sudden battle. However, that idea was inapplicable for Kite. His face didn't change at all. No alertness. No worry. No fear.

Seeing his futile effort to make Kite frightened, the angry fighter growled, "This is my favorite character in the World, and as a hacker, you should know how to restore it since you're a friend of the kid. Better you do it now, or else. I will force you."

A few seconds passed, nothing happened. Everyone was waiting for someone breaking the quietness. No one could predict that someone would be Kite.

"Save your blade. I don't want to fight for this reason," he sternly asked.

I was relieved when I heard his voice again. I thought he would be mute for the longer time, but now I realized I was wrong.

Surely he didn't want to. When he was roaming in the World four years ago, his opponents were monsters, Morganna, and Infinity Eight. It was not that he was afraid to beat other players. In fact, it was an illegal action. **(A/N: in the World R:1, PK is forbidden). **Not to mention that he could put the players into comma with his bracelet.

This is Kite that I recognized. He would not fight for getting the amusement or showing his extraordinary skill. He was not a type of guy fighting for harmful purpose or worst, without any purpose. He fought to help and to protect.

I heard Kite started making a deal with him, "The kid you're talking about is not with me. Actually, I'm searching for her too. Give me more time to find her, and I promise to ask her to restore your character soon."

The Blade Brandier eyed him piercingly while lowering his sword. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes." Kite nodded determinedly. "Just give me more time."

"Fine." After he gave his member address to Kite, he logged out.

"Orca, let's go to _that_ place," Kite whispered as other players were still admiringly and wordlessly looking at him as the Legendary Hero. Moreover, at this moment they also could see how he made his decision to solve the earlier problem.

No childlike shout. No whining protest. No flee. No hide from view. No give up. No battle with mere purpose. Who knew this previous happy-go-lucky boy could act so manly in the certain circumstances?

"Where?" I didn't understand what place he said. But when I saw his serious eyes, I finally caught his meaning.

Soon Kite and I arrived Hulle Grantz Cathedral.

I believed he wanted to tell something to me in private. That was why he asked me to go to a quite place.

"I'm waiting." I said while standing and leaning my back against the wall with my hands being folded. "But mainly, why do you wanna help him?"

"He's Ibara," Kite answered, sitting on the floor while leaning his back against one of the pillar.

"Ibara? Your brother-to-be?" I was surprised.

"You don't know he plays this game too?"

I shook my head. "Dunno he likes this game too. But I'm absolutely sure his real identity is not the main reason you wanna help him."

Kite scratched on his head. "I'm glad you know me well, Yasuhiko."

"It's Orca." I felt annoyed. "And you haven't told me your main reason."

"Well, he said it's his favorite character in the World."

Now I knew where that sentence led to. I eyed Kite who was staring at the window. His character was a hacked one too with the exceptional addition: the Daybreak Bracelet. Surely, he didn't want any other character in this World. Why would he want it if he had the extraordinary one? Kite could be Shidou Kaito's favorite character in the World.

"I … I don't think I would log in again if … if Kite was gone," he said bitterly. Now he was talking not as Kite, but as Shidou Kaito. "Too many memories with him."

Of course. Kite was Shidou Kaito's first character who learnt about the World. Not to mention I taught him. He also met Aura with that character too. I was still amused, remembering how his face was when he saw the mysterious A.I girl. His deep blue eyes never blinked, not even once. It seemed he had become so drawn to her immediately although what she cared for at that moment was only me to take her book. Talking about the soft spot in his heart at the first sight ….

I chuckled.

Well, let's not get too detailed or Kite would be upset. But then again, could he read my mind?

Actually, I didn't know what happened next since I was in comma, but Balmung told me. Kite installed the book in his character, making him possess the Twilight Bracelet. Soon he met and befriend with many people. He then battled against Infinity Eight and Morganna and won. In short, Kaito always used Kite to finish his adventure in the World.

He was right. Too many memories in the World he had for using Kite's character. Good and bad. Focus and confused. Shocking and soothing. Happy and sad. Also, courage and anxiety. Hope and despair. Friendship and hostility. The beginning and the ending of his adventure. Not to mention about what he felt toward the A.I girl.

Yes, he definitely understood what Ibara felt, and that was his main reason to help him.

For the players, the ruined characters could be deleted easily and they could make other characters. On the other hand, there were some players bound and obsessed with their own characters in the game. They were like their own 'bodies' and had represented their identities in the game. Surely, it was hard for them to have other characters.

And as for Ibara, that character was his favorite character.

"Orca, I didn't get any information about Zefie in Twilight Area," Kite finally told me what happened when he went there. "Helba said Aura didn't want to meet anyone and she didn't tell me where Zefie is."

"That's … disappointing."

"Yeah. But I have my way. I should find Zefie, not just for fulfilling my promise to her, but also for fulfilling my promise to him."

"Kite, we don't have any clue to find her."

"But we know who the last person whom she met, at least."

I swallowed hard. "You mean … you want to ask Ibara about Zefie?"

He just gazed at me wordlessly.

Talking about the common sign that I knew, somehow silence could be meant as 'yes'.

* * *

**to be continued ….**


	15. My Way

Happy New Year, readers!

This is my first chapter made this year. I'm glad I can update it again. I'm sorry for grammatical error since I wrote this fast and English is not my main language.

Please enjoy.

**MY WAY**

**Kaito's POV**

I watched the screen thoughtfully after logging out from the World. It was 2 am and I couldn't sleep because of my plan.

Sending email as Kite to ask about Zefie. That was what I thought. But I wasn't ready to tell Ibara that Kite was my character in the World. Furthermore, Ibara wasn't in good mood at this moment. Asking him carelessly would make the situation worse.

It was almost 5 am when I finished typing. I smiled, relieved, reading the outcome. I wasn't good in writing a letter. But at least, I had tried.

_**To: Thorn**_ (Ibara's player name in the World)

_**From: Kite**_

_**Subject: Zefie**_

_**The kid you'd need to meet is Zefie, and I would appreciate if you can tell me when and where the last time you met her. **_

_**By the way, I'm still searching for her, and as I promised, I'll ask her to repair your character soon.**_

After sending the email, I shut down my computer.

I turned off the lamp and tried to sleep, but it looked like it wasn't successful. My mind was still thinking about Zefie.

I knew Zefie is a tough little girl, unlike her fragile beautiful mother. However, she is still a child … a small AI girl …. I worried about her. Would she be fine? Where was she? And mainly, I worried about whom she was with at this moment. I hoped they were good people.

I really wanted to meet Aura. I believed she held the answer. Hell, in my eyes, she was the answer of all confusing things in the World, and now she did it to me again. Letting me get the answer by myself. What is her purpose now?

* * *

**Yasuhiko's POV**

It was Saturday, and I was free. I went to Kaito's house while carrying my laptop as I planned to play the World together with him at his house.

I arrived at 11 am. Ibara opened the door, and I immediately recognized there was a tired look in his eyes. His clothing was rumpled. It seemed he had probably been sleeping and he was forced to open the door since his room was nearer than Kaito's.

I chuckled. Kaito's mom ever said that getting his son up was a hard effort. Not to mention that he wasn't a morning person too. Now I realized that perhaps Ibara failed to ask him at this morning.

"He's still sleeping!" He yelled, upset and sleepy.

"I know, and I can wake him up," I grinned.

"Whatever," he mumbled and leaved the door opened, allowing me to go inside.

I shook my head, seeing how messy this house was. Just yesterday their mother left the house and the result was these things. Dirty clothes were everywhere, almost covering all the furniture and the floor in the house, together with empty cans, instant noodles plastic cups, milk cartoons, crumpled papers, and any other garbage.

_Boys will be boys_, my mind said.

Soon I heard Ibara snoring while laying on the dirty couch. Well, this was a good time to find my best friend. So I went upstairs.

I grinned when I saw a paper on Kaito's door. It was written with big letters and red color. It said, DO NOT DISTURB UNTIL 1 PM, OR ELSE. YOU'RE DEAD MEAT.

_You think I'll be afraid of this threat, Twin Blade Master?_ I chuckled.

"MORNING, LAZY ASS!" I greeted him cheerfully, opening his door widely.

"Why should you come here so early?" Shidou Kaito grumbled under the blanket.

"It's almost noon so get up and stop daydreaming about the most beautiful A.I girl in the World."

"Hey!" He abruptly sat and glared at me with blushing cheeks.

I rolled my eyes, then starting turning my laptop on.

"Do you have any information from Ibara about Zefie?" I asked.

"Well, I should check my email first." Lazily he reached his computer. A few minutes later, he was amazed after seeing the new email. "Great! Quick answer! Yasu, wanna read it together?"

"Sure." I nodded.

_**To: Kite**_

_**From: Thorn**_

_**Subject: RE: Zefie**_

_**I met her last night at around 7 p.m. She was in Mac Anu City and I greeted her. Well, the next thing with her was so annoying since she was a brat and I'm not the one who can hold my temper easily. She did something to my character and then she left me. I hadn't paid attention to her. I was still perplexed with my own character. But from far away, I saw she approached some characters. I chased her, but one of them carried her and ran. I lost them, but I know that they are a female Heavy Blade and a male Twin Blade. Strangely, he was just like you, but he was smaller and he wears an orange outfit. I wondered if you are his friend and helped them to hide the kid.**_

_**Anyway, I know you're Kite the Legendary Player and rumors said no one could have the same appearance like you. But hell, maybe he and you have a connection.**_

_**As you promised, just drop me an email if you find the kid and her friends.**_

"Wow. That's unexpected." That was what I could say. I turned to my best friend. "So what do you think, Kaito?"

"Actually, this makes me more confused," he answered while staring at Ibara's email cautiously. "Someone like me … was walking freely in the World?"

* * *

**Helba's POV**

In Twilight Area, I appeared near the Twilight Goddess.

"I hope you have no bad news, Helba." She smiled softly after seeing my serious expression.

I sighed. "Everything is still same with your plan, Aura."

"That is good to hear." She looked at the mirror in her room reflecting Zefie playing with her two friends.

I started hesitantly, "Well, I know you don't want to show yourself, but I still think the right way is telling Zefie directly, or maybe telling Kite that he-"

"I never mean to hide anything from Zefie or Kite," Aura cut politely. "I just think … this is my way to tell Zefie and Kite what they wonder." She looked at me with a comforting smile on her face. "Do not worry, Helba. Everything will flow well."

* * *

**… to be continued …**

Just wait for the next chapter. I'm still doing it and I hope it will be longer.

Don't forget to review.


	16. Significant Name

A/N: I'm back, readers. Thank you for your reviews and putting "Zefie's Father" to be your favorite or alert story. It has been a while I don't post another chapter.

Some characters from manga of .hack/Legend of Twilight Bracelet appear here, but Kite is still the main character.

Since this story is based on hack/LoTB manga, it means Shugo and Rena's parents are still together.

Ok, here the next chapter is. Hope you enjoy it.

**SIGNIFICANT NAME**

**Shugo's POV**

In Mireille's base, I yawned widely after I couldn't say anything to continue the game we played. Shiritori. Actually, I'm capable for this thing, but when I hadn't slept yet for all night long, I couldn't concentrate well. Not to mention that I should realized I could never beat a small A.I girl with brilliant brain here.

"Okay. You win." I sighed deeply.

"Yay! I win again!" Zefie jumped happily as I shook my head. "I beat Shugo-niichan again!" Then she hugged the red thing tightly in her chest.

For the first time I saw it, I thought it was a red teddy since she loved that stuff very much. But after looking at it attentively, I realized it was a kind of large hat. A hat with the same model like mine. The different was only the color. It's red, while mine is orange.

I was tempted to ask her about whose red hat she had. But hearing her reply, I shivered as an intimidating feeling crawled down my spine.

_Who knows just a name could be so terrifying?_

But then again, it wasn't just a name.

It's the name of the legendary fighter of the World. The true and the first bearer of Twilight Bracelet. The original version of my own character in the World. And maybe … the one closest to Aura. (A/N: besides Tsukasa, of course ^ ^)

I swallowed uneasily as the uncomfortable feeling filled my chest, hearing Aura's name.

Rena usually guessed what kind of connection between Kite and BlackRose was and how it was since they are best friends. Well, I couldn't deny it was a nice topic. But I preferred thinking about what kind of connection between Kite and Aura was, and how it was.

I met Aura we were kids, and next, talking about her for stealing my first kiss, well, it turned to be something had more meaning to me.

Aura called me many times by telepathy during my sister's and my adventure. Heck, even I dreamed about her some times. I remembered Rena hit my head harshly to wake me up when I called Aura in my dreams for having a big wish to be stronger so I could protect my sister and meet Aura again later.

You could call it a 'crush' and I thought all of us would think it was normal for a male teenager like me to have that feeling. But it could turn to be a problem, knowing what kind of creature the one you liked was. It wasn't that I would change my mind for realizing who or what Aura is. In fact, I didn't care about it because what I paid attention was what she tried to tell me by giving me the special item.

The Twilight Bracelet. A thing that everyone knows I would be a mere noob that wouldn't be able to survive in the World without it. I meant, what could I say? A beautiful girl appeared from nowhere and gave me a kind of god power in the World – though maybe my bracelet was nothing compared to Kite's bracelet, how sad.

I didn't need to tell clearly why I admired her since she taught me with her way to be a tough and caring person in my real life so I could be a better person by finishing a simple task in the World.

I repeated again some words crossing my mind earlier.

_A simple task. _

Helping Zefie to meet her mother.

If a simple task like that could change my perspective about life, I wondered if a bigger, riskier, and more complicated task like Kite's could change his. How big did his adventure influence his life?

And if Aura's fondness and trust could make me have a crush on her, I wondered how they worked on Kite. The effect of his bracelet given her was far stronger and more dangerous. Of course, it could boost his fighting skill far greater than mine, and made him to think deeper about her, realizing that both of them were in danger and struggling for their lives in the World.

Thinking these thoughts, I couldn't believe Kite's feeling towards Aura was less than mine, apart from his choice for showing what he felt or not.

"Shugo-niichan," Zefie waved her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

"Eh? What is it, Zefie?"

"Don't sleep with opened eyes."

"I wasn't sleeping. I was just thinking."

"Wow! It's a great change, coming from you." My twin sister appeared at the opened door of Mireille's base. It looked like she logged in again after getting some sleeps in the reality.

"Rena!" I protested.

She grinned widely.

"What were you thinking, Shugo-niichan?" Zefie questioned cutely.

"… umm … I was just imagining …." I tried hard to make a good excuse.

"… imagining ….?"

"Well, I mean … it could be very funny to imagine you met Kite for the first time and jumped into him." That thought instinctively crossed in my mind and frankly, I said it without thinking. Even I could talk further, "I bet he would be shocked when you called him 'mommy' …."

Soon I turned my head to face the wall as I had no guts to look at Zefie. However, I couldn't lie to myself. I was wondering about that too. Did she call him 'mommy' …

… _or another familiar calling name of parents ….?_

"Unfortunately, it would never happen," the little AI stated sincerely.

"Why? Didn't he smell like your mother?" I asked.

"He did and he does, even it is thicker than Mama's smell on you."

My heard pounded a bit fast at that moment. So what made her not to hug him?

"I won't make the same mistake, Shugo-niichan," Zefie continued. "I read a book about the World's heroes before so I could recognize him before I met him. It was reasonable that his smell was like Mama. After all, he was the hero of the World and … Mama's savior."

"I see …."

"Nii-chan, have you sent an email to Balmung?" Rena questioned while walking around the base just to see Mireille's collection of rare items. Furthermore, she felt annoyed while realizing what time it was. "He asked us to wait here for a long time without any damn clear reason, and until now, he hasn't come yet."

I held my smile. As I knew, Rena had a crush on that winged knight. But after she knew he was the C.C administrator who likes weird events and rewards for players, she had no feeling to him anymore. Not to mention that she ever thought that Balmung was like a fat guy wearing glasses.

"He will come soon. Just be patient, Rena," I calmed her down.

"Well, you know that my patience is near my limit now, so …."

"… I'm glad that I don't pass it," Balmung continued her sentence while standing in front of Mireille's base.

"Balmung!" Zefie jumped into him happily. "Did Mama send you here?"

The winged knight nodded. "And I'm here to tell you something."

* * *

**Kite's POV**

It was around 8 p.m and I was at Mac Anu City.

Yasuhiko had already gone home a few hours ago after eating Natsume's-last-night-beef-stew completely and agreed to meet me here.

"Damn it. What takes him so long?" I muttered silently, sitting near the fountain.

"You better don't show yourself generously if you don't want to be center of attention, Hero." A mature male voice interrupted my thoughts, then I saw a Blade Brandier approaching me.

I stood immediately. "Sanjuro! How are you?"

"Fine. Thank you. You?"

"Great." I grinned. "Thanks."

He was looking at me, from head to toe as he realized I didn't change my old character completely. In fact, I just changed my height to be taller and modified my former chubby cheeks to be thinner ones to make me more mature. He smiled proudly. "You really grow up, Kite. Look at yourself. You're a young man now. A dependable one."

"Well, thanks again." I rubbed the back of my head, smiling shyly. It seemed I still couldn't handle my timidity when someone complimented me. Just like the old times.

"I'm glad you come to the World again, Kite."

"So am I. I … I have something to deal with here."

He chuckled. "I see. A hero's task?"

I laughed a bit. "No. Not really. Oh hey, do you regularly play the World?"

"Yes."

"Have you … have you ever seen the player like me?" I asked carefully.

He was silent for some seconds before managing to answer, if only there was no disturbance.

"SANJURO!" A squealing female voice made Sanjuro and me to look at her.

My eyes widened as she was running to him. Soon she hugged Sanjuro's arm, smiling happily. "I miss you. Oh! My brother is at this town too!"

I was speechless, staring at her.

That fierce young woman … that pink-haired-female Edge Punisher with skimpy outfit who could make some male players gaze at her character blushingly. God knows when the last time I met her was, both in the World and reality.

"BlackRose?" I called her name, shocked.

She eyed me naively.

"BlackRose, it's me. Kite," I said while paying attention at her character. "Why did you make yourself short?"

Sanjuro gulped. "… err, Kite. She isn't her. She is-"

"You're Kite-san? The legendary hero?" She cried eagerly.

I eyed her weirdly, confused.

_Is she really BlackRose that I know?_

But before I decided to say something to her, she hugged me, squealing, "Amazing! I'm so wanted to meet you!"

"Thank you," I said, my face flinching as she hugged me too tight. Soon I felt grateful that she freed me.

"By the way I'm Rena," she introduced herself. "I won special characters with my brother so we have the mini of you and BlackRose-san's characters."

I was stunned. Wait a second. If she had mini BlackRose's character, would it mean …?

"I'm so lucky today," she stated while gazing at me admiringly. "If you don't mind, would you come with me to meet my brother, Kite-san? He would be happy!"

"Your … brother?" I repeated carefully.

"He's my twin brother. Your mini character. The one that received a Twilight Bracelet from Aura and brought Zefie to her. Shugo."

Actually, I never knew this Shugo before, and maybe I wouldn't really think about him besides considering him as one of the common players in the World. However, somehow, knowing that he had the same appearance with me and his connection with Aura, I couldn't help myself. I truly wanted to see him.

* * *

… **to be continued ….**

A/N: Kite will meet Shugo …? Just wait for the next chapter.

Don't forget to review.


	17. Never Win

Hello, every one. It has been one year since the last time I posted one chapter in my stories. For the readers and reviewers for this story, thank you so much for your attention. It's chapter 17 now, just enjoy.

**NEVER WIN**

**Shugo's POV**

I sighed, seeing the little A.I girl was jumping excitedly in front of me after Balmung left us.

"I know you're happy, Zefie, but please calm down," I spoke as I was worried if Mireille's base was broken down because of her doing, especially if she wanted to use her RARE (courtesy to Mireille that made this term, but in my opinion, it's odd) A.I's techniques.

Soon she stopped jumping and sat beside me. She gazed at me eagerly while hugging the Legendary Twin Blade's red hat. "Shugo-niichan, are you happy to meet him? The ganguro girl is bringing him to us!"

I nodded while forcing to smile. "Of course I am."

Honestly, the part of me was excited to meet the original version of my character. You didn't know how proud and lucky I was when I got it, though it was just a chibi version. When I walked in the World, many players watched me with admiration and curiosity. Some girls blushed when I met their gaze while some male players turned away from me with envy. I thought it was fun. I used it to get more cute female friends while having no care about the reputation of this character.

That, until Rena told me that they thought I am him. The real him.

I gritted my teeth. This was going to show my other part that had hesitation to see the Twin Blade Master.

I admired him, but I was also envious. I wondered that Aura gave me this character not only because she wanted to make my dream as a hero come true, but also she had a hidden meaning.

She could make many customized characters to be playable ones, but instead she made ones like him and his best friend, BlackRose. Why did she do that? Why did she want me to bring Zefie to her? And most important, was the kiss really needed to resurrect me? Though I couldn't deny that her kiss strengthen my hope to meet her once more.

While I had 'so-many-things-I-wanted-to-tell-her', showing how influential what she did to me in my real life was, actually it was 'so-many-things-I-wanted-to-ask-her'.

Sometimes I wondered if she missed him … and she wanted to meet him again …

… _through me._

"We're here!" I heard my enthusiastic twin sister's voice from the opened door.

I looked up and immediately my eyes caught his figure.

"Kite!" Zefie ran and hugged his waist. "I miss you!"

"Me too, Zefie." He got down on one knee and rubbed her head. "You were gone so suddenly and made me worried."

"I'm sorry …."

"That's fine. Just don't do it again, okay?"

Zefie smiled and nodded.

"Um …." I uneasily stood and approached them. My eyes met his blue eyes and soon my breath was stopped for the moment. They were clear and wise. Yet, so sharp and determined.

"It's Kite," he stood and introduced himself, extending his gloved hand.

I gulped, seeing his friendly manner.

… _no wonder why everyone admires him …_

I lifted my hand to shake the hero's hand.

"Shugo …," said me, nervous. "N-nice to m-meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Shugo."

* * *

**Kite's POV**

I didn't really follow what just happened. But soon Orca started talking some jokes for Zefie and Rena while I, somehow, was wondering about this base. The rare collections in this place reminded me of ... a high-pitched childish woman's voice.

I hid my smile. Mistral. How is she now? And her daughter?

I heard Orca laughing and I saw the chibi BlackRose's pouting face after hearing Zefie's sharp smarty comment. But soon he calmed the girls down before the fighting started.

I silently went out and found Shugo sitting on the stairs alone while gazing at other players walking on the street.

Unknowingly, I learnt his calm face and his appearance. While my eyes were blue, he had then green ones. He also had my messy aquamarine hair though his colors' was lighter.

Seeing him, I was a bit amazed. Somehow, looking at pictures of his was like looking into some kind of Twilight Zone mirror for me, but only smaller.

… _he looks a lot like me …._

I sat beside him not far from him, leaning forward.

We didn't say anything, just straightly staring at what in front of us … until I had something in my mind.

"How did you meet Aura?"

Actually, it was my question. But why did I also hear another voice saying it? Suddenly I turned to Shugo, seeing he was staring at me too, confused, but a second later, we laughed bitterly and turned our heads away.

Who knew we could ask the same question at the same time?

"Well, I used Kazu's character and entered the World … years ago. I met Aura there. I mean … the small Aura," answered Shugo.

I swallowed bitterly.

_So you had met her before I did …?_

He continued, "But after winning your chibi character, I used it and was killed by a monster. I was sent to another area and met Aura … again."

I met his eyes by chance and we had a silent moment for a while. Somehow, I felt he was waiting for me for the unknown reason.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How about you?

"Me?" I was surprised.

"Oh, just forget what I asked! I already heard your story from my friends and other players." He chuckled.

"I hope you wouldn't fully listen to it. Sometimes it could be told too excessively," I joked.

"I don't think so. You're the one too meek." He grinned widely.

Soon a reddish haired little girl approached us with a pleading face.

"I want to go home. Mama would be worried about me if I played too long. Would you escort me home?"

"Of course." This was the second time Shugo and I said the same thing ... again.

* * *

**Shugo's POV**

I felt uncomfortable at this situation. This was so frustrating. Until when would I say the same things with him? And moreover, what would Zefie react at this thing?

She put a cutely confused face. "Who?"

I looked down, smiling softly. She was so like little Rena in my eyes. I wished I could help her more. But why am I not sure?

Then I heard Kite started, "Well, if you want Shugo to-"

"Sorry, I forget I have promised to level up with Rena today," I cut off suddenly, not letting him finish. I tried hard to act so confident so no one could catch my fib.

"Shugo," he called me while trying to stand.

I turned my eyes to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Somehow, I felt he knew I was pretending.

_But I already decided._

"We can go together," he suggested.

I shook my head slowly before smiling sincerely.

_This is my decision._

While Kite, Orca, and Zefie were walking to the nearest Chaos Gate, my twin sister approached me.

"You're stupid. We lost the chance to meet Aura again," she grumbled.

"I thought you didn't like her." I reminded her when she was furious, seeing me being kissed by Aura and her daughter.

"She isn't my favorite acquaintance, but it doesn't mean I hate her!" She barked.

"Whatever." I sighed.

"Well, don't you regret?" She softened her voice and for some reason, it sounded so heartbreaking. Not to mention that it made me think that she didn't mean to hurt me so bad.

I swallowed hard, feeling a big lump on my throat before recollecting my guts and showing my cheerful side to say, "Well, should I answer it? You are my twin sister, right?" I grinned widely, hiding the pain inside.

Looking into my eyes, I felt she caught what I was feeling.

"It's okay, Nii-chan," she comforted me. "You'll be just fine."

"Thanks, Rena. I just think that …." At this moment, it looked like I unsuccessfully covered my regret. " … it's Kite's chance after all."

"And I bet it's not the only one reason you don't show your regret to him," she continued.

"Yeah." I grinned again.

_Well, what could I say now? The shadowed one would never win against the original one._

_**... to be continued ...**  
_

_****_A/N: Somehow, I felt this story would finish soon. Just wait for it as it would be about Kite ... and Aura. Yeah, Orca and Zefie were with them too (I guess)

Don't forget to review, please. Thank you!


End file.
